Je Crois que Tu M'aimes
by La Chatte de la Musique
Summary: AU: Seychelles is 22 and living in Paris, moving on from her ex-boyfriend, Francis Bonnefoy. Or at least so she thought...
1. Chapitre 1

It was raining as Seychelles walked down the old pavement. The old yet still intact buildings had a glow to them as their orange brown color hit the background of gray. Her newspaper printed umbrella covered her small body from the rain as she walked to her apartment with a bag of groceries. It had been a month since she had arrived in France. Her black converses were partly wet and her black blouse and short denim skirt felt damp but it was normal for her on such a humid and rainy day. Her hair was incredibly frizzy from the humid air. As her black hair went wild, she became tempted to close her umbrella and let the rain fall on her, but her groceries and clothing would be ruined and she was close to the apartment. Seychelles continued walking and then went inside the old apartment, closing the umbrella; she climbed up three flights of stairs and opened her apartment door. One month had passed and she felt a sense of relief sweep her as she finished her day outside.

Ludwig and Feliciano were two floors above her and were going to arrive shortly to help prepare dinner. This was their summer break and it was going to be her twenty-second birthday soon. She was going to be another year older, but at least she had friends to celebrate it with. She took off her shoes and placed the umbrella near the door. Seychelles walked into her small kitchen and placed the groceries on the table. She walked past the living room into her bedroom. Seychelles had decorated it with a bouquet of flowers and a few paintings; it was a beautiful bedroom in her opinion. She lay down on her bed and looked to her right side. On her nightstand beside her lamp was a picture. "Francis," She sighed in remembrance, "you're probably living an easy and luxurious life."

In the picture a college boy was smiling at something to his right. He didn't see the camera take the picture and his face sparkled with a gentle smile. His dark blonde wavy hair was almost to his shoulder but was kept short. His face had stubble and made him seem more mature, and his black glasses gave him the appearance of an intellectual man. He was wearing a button up shirt and his pale face attracted many around him. Each time Seychelles looked at the picture, she would smile.

They had fought when she was eighteen and he was twenty-one. She was tired of the girls surrounding him and she was heading out to college at that time. Seychelles had seen a girl in his apartment who was scantily dressed. Seychelles screamed they were through and with and additional cursing at the man, she left the area in tears. Seychelles got up quickly; she didn't have time to dwell on the past. She was young and would find someone; she knew it. She threw her head back on the bed and closed her eyes to find herself bombarded by the sound of knocking. Ludwig and Feliciano were here.

Seychelles left her bedroom and opened the door, "Hey! We brought some wine! Ludwig said to buy the red wine, but I still wanted the white wine." Feliciano said while shrugging; he looked at Ludwig. Feliciano was a normal sized man with reddish brown hair and a somewhat feminine face. "You don't know how to choose wine my dear," said a low voice, which came from Ludwig. Seychelles laughed while hugging Feliciano. "Come in you guys. Let's get started."

They took off their shoes and walked into the kitchen. "So what are we making?" Seychelles asked; she was not the best cook. "Chicken and pasta." Said Ludwig. Ludwig was incredibly tall compared to Seychelles and had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was very serious compared to Feliciano's carefree and spontaneous nature, which made the two an interesting couple.

The three prepared dinner and were now waiting for it to be finished. Seychelles poured three glasses of wine and distributed the glasses to her friends and herself. They moved into the dining room and sat down at the table. "Seychelles, we need to find you someone." Said Feliciano who looked to Ludwig for reinforcement.

"I have to agree." Ludwig said and quickly looked away while drinking the wine and getting a new one as he avoided Seychelles' glare.

"Damn it you guys," she looked at them and sighed, "it's not that I don't want to, it's just that it's very hard to find someone. There's a hot guy in the psychology department, I think I might like him." She looked at her friends in hope that they would believe her pathetic lie. Ludwig looked at her and stared, "Now do you talk to him? Or do you just stare?" He relaxed in his chair. Darn. He knew her too well.

"I've said hello to him? Damn it, Ludwig! Don't act like you know me so well!" Seychelles slouched in her chair and crossed her delicate arms over her chest.

"He has a point, Seychelles." Said Feliciano, "Those aren't relationships, they're just eye candy. If Ludwig had done that we wouldn't be dating as we speak." He hugged Ludwig and the German's face grew red.

"Perhaps we could find her someone?" Asked the German.

"Hmm... That may actually work. Do you know a straight guy who may want to go out with her? Even possibly? I'm afraid they might run away." The Italian went into deep thought.

"Well. No, but I can ask some friends."

Feliciano and Ludwig looked at Seychelles who was on the verge of telling her friends to go fuck themselves. "You guys, I will be fine, I am twenty-one years old and fully capable of finding someone for myself. I will, I know it. I feel like he's closer than he seems." She smiled while trying to believe her words herself "Let's change the subject now shall we? Ah yes! So when I went out to pick up groceries, Mrs. Rossini told me a very big bachelor was coming to France and to Paris! Isn't it amazing? I've heard he's very handsome too! Maybe we could check the scene out?" She was excited.

Seychelles had gone to pick up some vegetables at the market, where many knew her. The vendors that she went to the majority of the time were an old couple. They treated her like a daughter and gave her recipes and free food every now and then. They also gave her advice on life as well; the couple reminded her of her family back home. Mrs. Rossini had spoken of a young rich bachelor coming to the area. She said people were getting excited and Seychelles could have sworn Mrs. Rossini was excited herself. Paris was always filled with surprises, which was why she loved it here.

"Do you know who he is?" Asked Feliciano with curious eyes. Ludwig nodded with a jealous and nervous face.

"Nope. That's all I've heard so far. What do you say? Want to check it out?"

"Of course!" Said Feliciano, he looked at Ludwig, "Don't worry, I love you. I just want to see what he looks like." Ludwig's face relaxed, "I'll go too." He smiled.

"Great then. It's settled. Who wants to find out the hotel?" Seychelles said and smile, "I don't think we'll be the only one's looking." She laughed.

"We'll look into it. Now we should actually eat though!" Feliciano smiled and went into the kitchen to bring out the finished food.

After eating and drinking the three friends said goodbye and went back to their apartments. Seychelles cleaned up the rooms and dishes and placed everything away; she was exhausted. Her friends were trying to pair her up with strangers again and it was too troublesome. Seychelles walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth. After taking her shower she got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror on her door; she was wearing a pair of checkered shorts and a black shirt. Her coffee colored skin glowed as the light hit her skin. She put her black hair into two ponytails with two red ribbons. Seychelles turned off her bathroom light, left the room, and closed the door. Her small feet pattered on the old wooden floor creaking every few moments as she went into her bedroom and climbed into bed. She turned off her lamp and the room turned pitch black.

Seychelles sighed and placed her head on her pillow. She wanted to enjoy life, she felt like she was, she was talking to people, working, and did have occasional flirting with some attractive men that she spoke often to in the psychology department. Besides that though, there wasn't much romance in her life. Seychelles didn't mind though, she was finally opening her eyes to a bigger world. She struggled with it sometimes, and every now and then at the end of the day she would go into her bedroom and cry, but it was a better view than before. Seychelles turned to her right side and closed her brown eyes. She had a headache.

"Damn it... Maybe I drank too much." She murmured and covered her head with her sheets.

* * *

><p>Haven't posted in a while... What do you guys think so far? Do you like? Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

Three days had passed since she and her friends had met for dinner at her apartment; it was hot and moderately humid in the department. The windows were opened and Seychelles felt warm breezes hit her body as she sat in the department's library doing research for a paper her mentor had asked her to write. It was bright in the library as the sunrays hit the pale yellow walls. Seychelles sat at a table near an open window. She was reading an article about the environmental impacts on a person. Her eyes sparkled as she became engrossed in the article and she quickly started to write down information she found important.

After a few minutes Seychelles paused and looked up; a young man with silver hair and red eyes stared at her. She flinched for a second as he didn't smile and then looked back down quickly. What was Gilbert staring at? Seychelles looked around herself to see if it was something else he was staring at, or possibly something on her he was staring at. She glanced up to find him still staring. He was a tall, well built, and arrogant man, but she had to admit he had great posture. He was wearing green polo and a pair of khaki shorts along with a pair of sandals. He was leaning on one of the shelves and held a book in his two hands as he pretended to read every few minutes.

She felt incredibly uncomfortable under his watch. She looked and at him and took the courage to smile at him; he didn't return it. Seychelles knew he stared at her every once in a while in class and outside of class as well but not as much as today. "What the fuck, just leave already." She muttered underneath her breath as she buried her head into to the article. Seychelles saw two girls approach him and the three left. She smiled to herself in relief. How on Earth had she developed a certain liking for this man? Seychelles sighed to herself. She really did need to get over her liking for bad boys. She looked at her watch; it was five in the evening. She decided it was probably time to go and left the building. It was burning outside and she wished she had worn skimpier clothing. Seychelles was wearing a pair of short black shorts, heels and a white blouse with a turquoise belt around her small waist.

While walking she suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her again. Seychelles turned around, it was crowded and she couldn't see who it was so she continued walking. After a few minutes of walking, she still felt eyes staring at her. Turning around she saw a tall man with a sunglasses staring at her and walking towards her. She pulled out her cell phone and called Feliciano, walking hurriedly through the crowd of people.

"Hello?" Feliciano answered with a happy voice.

"Feliciano! Thank god. Feliciano, I think someone's following me. What should I do?" Seychelles was panicking and she started to quicken her pace.

"Where are you?" Feliciano's tone became more serious.

"I just passed the museum of modern art."

"Do you the hotel around that area? The Sofitel Hotel? Go in there and stay in the lobby or get some food there. It's a five star hotel and it has security. Ludwig and I will get you. Don't worry!"

"Okay." Seychelles tried to stay calm. She felt as though this happened before to her, but the feeling had never been this bad. She clutched her cell phone and her shoulder slung bag and began to speed up in walking. Seychelles reached the hotel doors and felt a surge of relief veil her as the doorman welcomed her.

* * *

><p>So, from here on, the story gets more and more interesting, I promise. I'm going to post the 3rd chapter of it on here today as well. Please review! :)<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

It was about six in the evening when she had arrived at the hotel. And it was the third time Seychelles was asked if she was looking for someone, and she always replied that she was waiting to meet some friends. It seemed relatively crowded in the hotel today. There were a few camera men who were waiting or taking pictures of the hotel and the people. As she looked back down a short and rather stout man took a picture of her reading a psychological article. Seychelles looked up instantly and glared without thinking.

"Ah, je suis desolé mademoiselle. C'est mon travail." He shrugged and smiled hoping to be spared.

"Mon travail, mon ass. Effacez la photo."

"Comme si vous pourriez payer l'image. J'obtiens beaucoup d'argent pour cet événement."

"Quel événement?"

"Un homme riche est ici pour des affaires. Il est ce célibataire."

"Ah... Merci... Vous pouvez garder cette image mais pas plus."

"Merci beaucoup mademoiselle!"

"De rien." The short man shook Seychelles hand and left.

Seychelles looked up to see many females around the lobby. Was this the bachelor Mrs. Rossini was speaking of? She looked around and saw many of the camera men being forced to leave the hotel except for the short stout man. After shaking her head she looked back down at her article. An elevator rang and she suddenly heard an increase of noise in the lobby. She looked up again to see a tall blonde haired man in a black suit come out of the elevator. His wavy blonde hair was to his shoulders; he had stubble on his chin and his skin was slightly pale. He looked strong and his suit was neatly done up with a loose tie. Seychelles had to admit he was rather attractive as he walked into the lobby. The bachelor did not see her and she was glad, she felt as though this man was familiar. She scratched her head and tried to think of where she had seen him. A few females had come to speak with him as he looked around the lobby. _He didn't seem that bad_, thought Seychelles. At least that was what she thought until she saw him put one hand on one girl's butt and the other on another girl's waist. The girls were laughing and this repulsed Seychelles.

The bachelor had a strong laugh and a presumptuous attitude. When she looked back at his face she realized the guy was also staring at her, his eyes were blue. Seychelles froze. _Where had she seen those eyes before?_ His eyes stared at her and she felt as though she had been seen right through; she felt blood rush to her cheeks. She quickly put her face down and pretended to read.

"SEYCHELLES WHERE ARE YOU?" screamed the voice of an Italian. Feliciano and Ludwig arrived and rushed towards her. "Seychelles! You need to be careful!" the Italian sat next to the girl and hugged her, "Bring some pepper spray next time, ne?"

"Okay." She hugged her friend.

"Do you think the person followed you?" Asked Ludwig, he was still standing.

"I don't know. I don't think he did. I started to run after a while because I was scared. All I did was walk the usual way back to apartment..." Seychelles dropped her head while remembering how scared she was.

"It's okay. We're here now. I know!" Feliciano jumped up, "Let's eat some pasta! Ludwig and I found a really cool restaurant that serves only pasta!"

"Let's go!" She smiled. Ludwig turned around and then froze.

"Wait," Feliciano looked in the direction of what Ludwig was staring at, "isn't that the bachelor?"

"Yeah, you can talk to him if you want." Seychelles said and tried to smile but couldn't. The bachelor was almost as bad as the stalker in her opinion.

"That's Francis Bonnefoy! He's the heir to his father's business!" Feliciano exclaimed and his eyes sparkled in interest. He screamed this fairly loud, which grabbed the attention of Francis himself. He looked at the three and smiled, like he would to any foreigner who might be or become a customer. _Francis...? Shit_. Seychelles' heart plummeted further down in her stomach as she realized she did know him. Her skin became pale enough to notice and her eyes widened. Feliciano walked over to him despite the bachelor being surrounded by females, and started to talk to him. "Well, this may be a good chance to talk to him, huh?" Ludwig chuckled and dragged her along.

"I'd rather not." She said as she was yanked. She tried resisting with all the force and will that she had.

"You seemed interested before when we had last talked about checking the scene out."

"That was before I realized he was my fucking..." She hissed and then shut her mouth as she realized she and Ludwig were right in front of the man. He had a cool composure a devilish smile. _He didn't recognize her did he?_

"Bonjour Monsieur Bonnefoy." She forced a smile upon her face, but her eyes didn't give a sincere emotion at all.

"S'îl vous plaît, call me Francis, your friend Feliciano is a very kind and amazing man. I would enjoy talking with him again, Mademoiselle Seychelles." Francis smiled and took her small hand in his and kissed it politely. _Shit, he remembered her._ She wanted to run but didn't.

"You can speak to him whenever you want. May I ask what business you are heir to?" She was not in a happy mood anymore. The last thing she wanted to see was her ex who had been surrounded by girls. She decided to pretend she didn't remember him.

"Well my father is the owner of the book company Bonnefoy," Francis' flirtatious attitude had disappeared, and so had the women around him. His posture was no longer as relaxed as before but was more rigid as if on the defense. Seychelles smirked, "Would your father approve of such frivolous behavior?" Seychelles did not realize they were moving toward the couches in the lobby until she realized everyone else was sitting. She was almost to a seat when she tripped and landed on Francis. Francis looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He whispered in her ear, "Well I am truly enjoying this." Seychelles quickly got up and glared, while Francis spoke again, "Well, I have done an excellent job with the business and clients and papa believes I am fully capable." He smirked. Seychelles and Francis glared at each other; there was an intensity of hate rising into the air between them.

"Do you have any issues with me as heir to the company?"

"As a matter of fact, I do…" She started to walk away but paused to look at Ludwig and Feliciano. "I'm going back to the apartment now. Bye you guys."

"Wait! What about the guy following you?" Feliciano stopped talking to Ludwig. His face became concerned. "I don't know. I'll figure it out later." The last thing she wanted was to think of the stalker. Francis, who was sitting on the couch watching sighed, "I can take you to your apartment. Tell me where to drive you, and it will be done." he said and smiled. Francis's white teeth gleamed.

"I don't need your help."

"Nonsense, your friends are eating with me tonight, and so I need to bring you back safely, so they do not worry." _What was she a child? _She looked up at him and glared. Seychelles was very short compared to him.

"Thanks Francis! We're really sorry about this!" Feliciano said. Seychelles sighed; she had lost again.

Francis asked for the bellman to bring up his car and they got in. Once they started driving Seychelles couldn't help but feel amazed at what she was seeing outside. She walked outside all of the time but had never admired the beauty. "What is this about following?" asked Francis; his voice was low and seductive. Seychelles looked at him. "It's exactly what it sounds like. Someone's following me." She frowned, "Thanks for reminding me."

Francis glared at her and Seychelles ignored it, she wanted to change the topic. He wasn't her parent. "You know what?" Said Seychelles as she turned on the radio. "What about that girl who sat next you in the lobby? You know the one letting you grab her ass? I think she might be interested in you. Or at least bending over for you." She picked a station with classical music playing and increased the volume. She hoped she had changed the subject and had given him a slap across the face.

He chuckled, "She already has." Seychelles' face became red and she turned to him in shock. "You're still a play boy..." She was hurt by what he had said. Had he really not changed?

"Now, now... You're so frail, et trés mignon, mon petit chou. You're language should be clean." He smiled at her in a sarcastic manner.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You have no right." Seychelles hissed and then stared outside, "Turn here and stop."

Francis drove up to the curb and turned off his car. Seychelles got out of the car and so did Francis.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you getting out?" Seychelles asked; she was annoyed and wanted to get rid of him.

"I want to make sure your stalker knows that you have a lover or something." He smiled and came up to her, giving her a small peck on the cheek.

"What makes you think I don't?"

"I know you don't, because you would probably scare them off." He chuckled and walked toward the apartment door, waiting for the girl to open it. After opening the door, she quickly climbed the three flights of stairs in hopes of losing the man behind her.

"Why don't you take the elevator ma chérie?" Francis asked walking slowly without rushing.

"I don't want to." She said quickly.

Seychelles reached her apartment door and opened it; proud and yet angry at the same time she said coldly, "I'm home now. You can leave."

"I know." Francis continued to stare at her.

"Goodbye, Francis." As she was closing the door in his face, he quickly opened it forcefully and entered; his face was serious.

"What the hell are you doing?" She was annoyed, "You dropped me off, now go and eat." Closing the door behind him, he locked the door and walked closer to her as she backed away.

"What are you doing?" Seychelles asked as she became nervous. His walk was strong and steady. _Was this really Francis? It didn't seem like the kind Francis she had known. _Trying to keep a distance between Francis and herself, she saw him take off his coat and his tie; He slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Seychelles hit the wall at the end of the corridor as she was backing up; she saw something in his eyes. Francis drew closer to her and she dodged and ran to her left, which happened to be her bedroom. _Shit._ This wasn't her smartest idea. She took off her heels and held on in her hand as he came closer to her.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asked, "You can't hurt me. To be very honest ma chérie, you're very weak." Francis grabbed her hand and took the shoe away. "See?" he threw the shoe down and looked at her. His eyes were cold and there were no signs of the compassionate French man she had known so long ago. Seychelles tried to run but his grip was too strong. He threw her on her bed and clamped her hands down with his hands. She looked at the man on top of her. He wouldn't hurt someone would he? She tried to kick him but he dodged. Francis laughed, "Nice try." He kissed her neck and she gasped. "Get off of me!" She screamed.

She was horrified. This was not what she had expected from the man she used to love. Seychelles was almost crying. "What if I were your stalker? What do you think I would do?" Francis looked at her seriously but with a gentler look. He looked to his right and saw the lamp stand; his eyes widened and he got off of her. He moved to the edge of the bed and buttoned his shirt and fixed his tie. Seychelles gasped and started to cry.

"You don't understand how dangerous it is to walk on your own still, ma chérie." Francis said gently, "What is wrong with you?"

Seychelles got up from the bed and stared at him, "You tried teaching me a lesson?"

"It's not like you would learn. You need more than one lesson in my opinion." Francis smirked and Seychelles frowned. She came in front of him and brought her face down to the sitting man's face and looked at him, eye-to-eye, "Écoute-moi! I am not a child! I have done well without you, and plan to do better without you in my life in the future!" She gripped his tie in her left hand and put the around his shoulder while putting her knee on his leg and puled him towards her and kissed him. Francis's eyes widened but then quickly embraced the moment and placed his arms around her small frame to hold her closer. Seychelles broke off the kiss with a smile and then slapped him across the face. "Get out now. "

* * *

><p>Conversation with the photographer:<p>

Man: I am sorry it is my job.

Seychelles: Job my ass. Delete the picture.

Man: As if you could pay for the picture. I am getting a lot of money for this event.

Seychelles: What event?

Man: A rich man is here for business. He is that bachelor.

Seychelles: Ah... Thank you. You can keep the picture, but no more.

Man: Thank you mademoiselle.

Seychelles: Your Welcome.

* * *

><p>So, what did you guys think there? Eh, eh? I found that scene to be kind of interesting...<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4

Seychelles sat down outside and sipped her tea while waiting for her food to arrive. The sun shined down on her as she watched the hustling Parisians and tourist walk on the sidewalk in front of her. She enjoyed days like this, everything was perfect and full of tiny surprises. Her brown eyes stared into the beautiful scenery; Paris truly was a place for love. Walking past her, she saw two people holding hands, the girl was laughing as her boyfriend held her close; their two bodies formed a heart.

Seychelles sighed; whenever she thought of love, the first thing that came to into her mind was Francis. Her chest hurt for the thousandth time. The last thing she wanted to think about was the French man. She remembered his touch on her wrists and his soft lips on her neck and how his blue eyes had stared into her eyes.

"You're food, mademoiselle." A man with an apron placed the food on the wooden table.

"Ah, merci beaucoup." Seychelles replied.

She remembered when Francis and she would laugh at the trivial things in life and he would call her his treasure. She had felt so special and proud when he would say those little terms of endearment to her, but how special could one feel when he used them on everyone? As Seychelles started to eat her crêpe, she became a bit annoyed of herself.

Why was she thinking of this to begin with? She was the one who broke up with him! It was not like she had wanted to break up with him; in fact, a part of her still loved him. She couldn't be with him though when she remembered the countless times he had cheated on her and was expected to forgive him.

How much could one forgive when they constantly cheat on them? She remembered the times she would go to his apartment to tell him good news, and girls with only lingerie on were underneath his naked body. After the girls left, he would say the same thing as usual: "_Ma moité! Ma chérie! Je t'aime! Je t'adore_! Please do not leave me! I will not cheat again! I promise!" Francis would then take her by the waist and kiss her lips. Seychelles smiled as she remembered her naive actions to this excuse, a smile and nod. How could she believe his lies every time?

Over time he stopped with his excuses and would continue with the affairs. She would wait outside of his apartment some days and sit on the ground next to the door, she could always hear he thudding of his bed and the muffled screams and groans but she did her best to ignore them. She still felt bitter about the old relationship as she remembered those vivid scenes. She looked up to see a cloud shaped as a heart floating past the sun.

"_L'amour, l'amour, l'amour. Mon dieu_... Save me..." Seychelles said as she regarded the cloud. Maybe this was a sign of good things to come? She looked back down and spotted the waiter, "Monsieur!' She raised her hand slightly and then brought it down as he came in her direction, "_L'addition, s'îl vous plaît_?" He nodded, handing her the bill, and left to serve another customer. Seychelles paid the bill and left the restaurant.

It was a nice day outside so why shouldn't see go for a walk along the Seine? She thought to herself. Seychelles remembered the times she would walk along the beach in her homeland, Francis would walk along with her and they would speak calmly and without any distractions. She missed that time, she missed home, and she missed a lot of things. Seychelles knew they wouldn't come back to her though, and she knew she needed to move forward. She had to thank Francis for shattering her image of love; all she could find now were false terms of affection and sex with strangers. Although she would never do such things she was afraid she would fall in love with a man who would do that again.

Seychelles jumped as she heard her cell phone ring; it was Feliciano. "Hâllo?"

"Seyche!" Felciano exclaimed with his usual excitement, "What are you doing Thursday night?"

"Nothing, I think. Why?" She walked in the direction of a bench.

"Well, I have three tickets to the opera. Apparently Thursday is the best day to go so we were lucky to get the tickets!"

"Sure!" Seychelles was excited until she thought about how he may have obtained them. "Feli? How did you get the tickets?"

There was a brief silence on the phone and Seychelles knew Feliciano was hesitating, "Well, last night Francis was talking to us about the opera house and he gave us the tickets. He said he wasn't sure where they were located but they looked like nice seats. Seyche, Francis isn't that bad from what I saw yesterday. He was charming and nothing like you in language. He even paid for dinner! Will you come?"

"I don't know. Feli, I really don't want to see him. Did he say he was going?"

"Ehh... He said he wasn't sure..."

Seychelles sighed. Continuously she would look at the opera house and tickets but would never buy them; this was the perfect chance to go.

"Fine... I'll go..." She said hesitating. If he were there she would need a bottle of wine to forget that day.

"Yay! See you later then Seychelles!" The Italian hung up and Seychelles put the phone back in her purse.

The opera, huh? Seychelles started to walk in the direction of the university. She almost forgot about class again. Maybe Francis being here did have a benefit. Although, she hoped she wouldn't have to see the benefactor.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been a while for the update... I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read! Please review!<p>

Sincerely,

La Chatte de la Musique


	5. Chapitre 5

"Excellent Paper Ms. Seychelles." Said a bald man with a checkered shirt and a pair of glasses; he smiled, "I expect that you worked diligently on this paper."

"It did take a while, I must admit. It was a great experience, writing this paper of course. Thank you for giving me the opportunity Monsieur Brun. I really appreciate it." Seychelles smiled and shook the man's hand. It was because of his permission she allowed to be one of the few selected for writing an article, which would be placed in a psychological journal.

"Not at all. You deserved it. You're an excellent student, Seychelles. Excuse me now, we need to start class." Monsieur Brun smiled again and moved to the front of the room and started to write on the black chalkboard. Seychelles walked to an empty seat next to a tall brunette girl.

"How was your paper?" The girl asked.

"Excellent apparently," Seychelles sat down in the chair, "I think I could have done better though. How was yours?"

"It was okay. I wish I had worked harder on it. Did I tell you about my weekend? It was incredible!" The brunette shifted in her seat so that she could watch Seychelles' reaction to what she was going to say.

"No, tell me!" Seychelles grinned.

Florence always had a story to tell her. Florence was a pale girl around her twenties like Seychelles. She was tall, skinny, and in Seychelles's opinion, could get any guy in the world. She was like a model, and at times Seychelles felt a little jealous. She always felt like a child compared to her friends.

"Well, I heard there was going to be a rich bachelor who was rather sexy around our area and I wanted to check out the scene." Florence grinned and Seychelles froze her smile. _Merde_. Florence was in the lobby? Seychelles hoped she hadn't seen her.

The brunette continued, "I went to the Sofitel Hotel because I heard the man was there and he was really sexy!" Florence's feet started to move in excitement, "There were many girls there but he noticed me! I stared at him; he stared at me. You know how it begins? Well at the end I spend the night with him and we did _quite _a bit." The girl smiled and Seychelles imagined herself hitting Francis. What was wrong with her? This guy wasn't worth it.

'Florence, you do realize that there were probably many girls who did the same thing as you and that he probably didn't remember their names right? I don't mean to me pessimistic about it. It's just the truth. Seychelles looked at her friend. One thing Seychelles never wanted to see was a friend being hurt.

"I know that, I just thought I'd do something bold." Florence gave a dull smile. "I have to admit, I thought he would be rude but he was quite the charmer. Oh!" She stopped and gave a huge grin. "I heard of a great club from my other friend last week. He said it was great. Want to come with me tomorrow? Who knows, you might find someone..." Florence jerked her head to the front where Gilbert sat. Seychelles blushed and then glared at Florence while she gave a genuine smile and looked at her friend.

"Fine." Seychelles sighed. Her friend liked Francis, if she told Florence about their old relationship it might kill her. Perhaps it was best to keep it a secret from her.

As class ended, Seychelles realized that she needed to go pick up some groceries. Saying goodbye to her friend, she walked on the sidewalks toward the area. Gold rays of sunlight touched the delicate stands that evening. It was a beautiful evening as she walked past the many vendors towards her favorite vegetable vendors of all. An old lady was placing some tomatoes in a bag for a young couple. The lady was short and her black and gray hair was in a messy bun revealing her wrinkled and wise face. The old lady turned to a man who passed her the money.

Smiling, she greeted the old couple, "Bonjour Madame Rossini! Bonjour Monsieur Rossini!"

"Seychelles!" The old lady smiled and waved to her, it was a crowded day at the market. Seychelles approached the stand and went behind the stand to hug the old lady.

"How was the dinner?" Mrs. Rossini asked. Her green eyes were full of curiosity and wisdom.

"Excellent! As usual, my friends love your vegetables." Seychelles smiled and sat on an empty wooden crate.

"Good.." An old man chuckled and turned to her and smiled. "Do I get a hug?" The old man was rather short as well but he had a cheerful face.

"Of course." Seychelles smiled while getting up to hug the old man.

"Today is a very busy day. Is there something happening today?" asked Seychelles as she started to help serve customers. It was very loud around her as she saw man people pass by her or stop at some the vendors' stands. "Not that we know of. It must be that kind of day again." Shrugged Mrs. Rossini as she gave a few euros back to a customer who had just bought some vegetables. Se turned to Seychelles.

"Ah! Remember that wealthy bachelor I spoke to you about? I just figured his name out! He arrived a few days ago and rumor has it he's staying at the Sofitel Hotel... His name is. _Zut_... What is his name again?" She turned to her husband for the answer.

"Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy. He is the heir to a book company or something." Mr. Rossini turned back to a customer.

"Yes! That is the man! Monsieur Bonnefoy! Apparently he's very handsome. You should take a look. You are young!" Mrs. Rossini exclaimed raising her hands in the air.

Seychelles looked at the ground. Why did everyone think this man was so great? He wasn't in her opinion. "No need, I met him a few days ago." Seychelles stomped the ground with her small foot and grimaced.

"Was he handsome? Did you get to talk to him? It must have been exciting!" Mrs. Rossini stood next to Seychelles.

"He was handsome, but he wasn't kind. Monsieur Bonnefoy..." She felt blood boiling in her... "_Il est... Il est le plus grand tête merde que j'ai rencontré_! I was forced to talk to him..." She put her head in her two hands and sighed, "Mrs. Rossini, why couldn't it have been any other bachelor that would come here?'

"Why? What happened?" Mrs. Rossini took one hand and held it.

"Well," Seychelles sighed in anger at the memory, "I was at the hotel because I needed to meet Ludwig and Feli and Monsieur Bonnefoy was there and I had no clue who he was. Ugh_... Il est un homme d'orgueil_, Madame Rossini... My friends forced me to talk to him. I had a feeling he was familiar. Hmmph. When my friends told me his name, I wanted to run out the door."

"Why did you say he was familiar?"

"He was my ex-boyfriend and childhood friend."

"_Arrêtez-vous_! An old lover?" Madame Rossini exclaimed, "Seychelles! How did you meet this man?"

"We were childhood friends. His parents and mine knew each other and we became friends"

"Ah..." Mrs. Rossini gave out a chuckle, "Why did you separate?"

"We had... Different plans." Seychelles stopped and rubbed her arm.

"Do you still like this man?"

"No! Why would I? He was rude!" Seychelles felt blood rush to her cheeks.

"You never know. Give it time." Mr. Rossini smiled while looking at Mrs. Rossini and the turned back to a new customer.

"I'll try to but I'm sure I won't see him again. I hope. Shoot... The opera..." Seychelles stopped. Maybe he wouldn't go; she hoped so. Seychelles sighed and looked around as it was becoming darker and there weren't as many people. "It's getting late." She smiled as they started to pack up the left over vegetables. Mrs. Rossini gave her a bag of some of the leftovers.

"Mrs. Rossini! Let me pay for it!" She reached into her purse but Mrs. Rossini stopped her.

"Non, non, non! You deserve it! You're such a cute girl. You will be swept off your feet one day." Seychelles smiled and looked at Mrs. Rossini.

"Not exactly, maybe _I _will be the one to sweep the guy off of his feet!" She laughed and hugged the old couple and walked away with the bag of vegetables.


	6. Chapitre 6

It was dark outside as she felt a warm breeze come into her room as she prepared for bed. Nights like these were beautiful as the night sky was full of stars and the moon shined. Outside her open window there was laughter and music. Seychelles smiled as she lay in bed and heard the music. She turned to her right and saw the picture of Francis; she frowned at the picture of the happy man. She placed it underneath a pile of books in the drawer in the nightstand. "As if I want to see you." Seychelles said and turned off her lights.

Seychelles lay in bed; everything was dark, and there was the sound of music and laughter. The music brought her back to the time she was forced to take dance lessons and Francis had volunteered to be her partner. He had worn a neat suit and his hair was tied back away from his face in a tiny ponytail.

"Shoot. Sorry I stepped on you again." Seychelles had said after she stepped on his foot for the tenth time. She was learning how to waltz.

"It's fine, ma petite. You've done worse. I have to twirl you now. Okay?" She blushed again as he twirled her. She was always happy wen he was around; he treated her so kindly and his touch was gentle.

"Why do I have to learn this any way? What's the point?" He held her so close that only their clothes were the only things keeping their naked bodies from touching. Francis her waist with his large hands and glided her through the room. "You may need it for the future. Besides," He held her close, "I think you are an excellent dancer, including your mistakes." He chuckled.

"You know how to flatter me too well. You liar. Thank you." Seychelles laughed and kissed him, causing them to lose step. The teacher screamed at them both.

Seychelles opened her eyes and arose from bed. Why was she thinking of the past when she needed to focus on the present and future? She frowned while she looked at her watch; it was two in the morning and she wanted sleep. She sighed, tonight was going to be fun. Seychelles closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself dancing the night away.


	7. Chapitre 7

Seychelles entered the nightclub with a frown. The last place she wanted to be was in an overcrowded club where everyone touched everyone. Florence looked over her shoulder to find the small girl struggling to get passed the crowded group of people.

"You get lost too easily!" Florence pulled on Seychelles hand and brought her to the bar.

Why the hell was she even here? Seychelles though to herself. She felt out of place.

"I'll order us some drinks okay? You go and have fun!" Seychelles screamed so that Florence could hear her.

"Okay!" Florence left her and went into the large crowd.

Seychelles sighed, "Can I have two Pommeaux and a shot _s'il vous plaît_?"

"Oui, Mademoiselle." The bartender started to make the drinks. He handed her the drinks.

"_Merci._"

"_De rien_."

She swallowed the shot down and looked around the room; the club was huge and dark with many strobe lights and the music pulsed through the room. Seychelles looked across the room and found Florence with a group of girls surrounding a man. Damn it. That must be Francis. She grabbed her alcoholic drink and started to swallow it down. Why was he here? No, Florence had known he would be here. Seychelles' chest felt heavier. Why should she feel horrible? "Monsieur, can I have another shot?" The small girl asked. The bartender looked at her with a concerned face, "Are you sure you can handle it?" It was just her second shot and she was having one alcoholic drink at the moment. So it shouldn't matter.

"I think I can... Why?" Seychelles looked at the man.

"You are quite the tiny girl."

"I can handle it." Seychelles said politely. He gave her the drink. "Be careful."

She swallowed the shot and it burned her chest and felt great. She wanted to get rid of the heavy feeling. Seychelles started to drink her alcoholic drink; she swallowed the rest down in three gulps and jumped off of her seat. She wanted to dance. Seychelles looked around her and saw in the big crowd a man staring at her.

Gilbert? His silver hair was spiked up and his shirt was unbuttoned revealing a muscular body. Seychelles turned to where she had seen Florence and Francis and stopped. Why was she looking for them? Why should she care? She saw a glimpse of Francis and Florence coming towards the bar. Seychelles felt herself panic; she didn't want to see them. She didn't want to see _him_. Seychelles moved in the direction of Gilbert. She swallowed Florence's drink and approached him, she was nervous.

"Hey, Gilbert." She tried to smile but all should could do was blush. Gilbert stared at her with his red eyes and grinned. "What's up?" Seychelles realized he was bending down to hear her just like so many of the others did when they spoke to her. She looked behind her and saw Francis a few feet away. "Want to dance?" She was shocked she asked. Gilbert hesitated and then grinned. "Sure."

To begin with, Seychelles didn't know how to dance like the people around her so she struggled to get used to dancing with Gilbert. She was starting to feel dizzy but after a while she started enjoy herself. Gilbert smiled at her as he pushed her closer to him. Seychelles couldn't care less as he started to kiss the nape of her neck. Seychelles turned her head; Francis and Florence were touching all over the place. Seychelles glared at Francis. Why should _she _care about what happened? It would be Francis's responsibility for what happened to Florence. Francis glanced up to find Seychelles glaring and his eyes widened as he saw Gilbert press even closer to her. She felt a little better. Seychelles turned so she and Gilbert faced each other. The red-eyed man kissed her and she felt his tongue enter her mouth and she closed her eyes. She started to moan as he continued to move closer.

Seychelles broke off the kiss. Was she actually kissing the guy? She barely knew him! The music continued to blaze through the room and pulsed through her body. She felt dizzy and sick, but she wanted to continue, just to make Francis feel sick to his stomach. Seychelles grabbed his silver hair and kissed him sticking her tongue into his mouth; she felt dizzy and light headed. Her breath was starting to become heavy, and it was then that she realized she couldn't breathe.

Seychelles felt too dizzy now. Gilbert moved closer to her so that they started to feel each other up. Seychelles was confused at what she was doing. She was gasping for air; she wanted space. "Stop..." Seychelles staggered and placed her body against the wall, "Let's take a break."

"Okay." Gilbert grinned at her, "Wasn't that amazing?"

"Oui..." Seychelles head hurt so much; her vision was betraying her. She grabbed her head as she tried to stand straight, but instead she fell. The last thing she remembered was that someone was holding her.

* * *

><p>Well, that was interesting! Note to everyone, be careful when you're drinking! I'm writing here to say I am a little unsure if I will keep this rated T. There are two scenes near the end of the story that I feel are rather important, and they involve... Well, um... A little intimacy (understatement). I'd like some comments on whether I should keep it rated T or change it to an M-rating. Any opinions? Many thanks!<p> 


	8. Chapitre 8

Seychelles screamed and opened her eyes. She had had a horrible nightmare. Scratching her head, she closed her eyes. It was bright outside and she was in her night attire and in bed. How did she get here? "What the…?" Seychelles whispered to herself; her head hurt. She heard footsteps run into her room, it was Feliciano.

"What happened?" he exclaimed, "I heard a scream, Seyche, you scared me!" He was dressed to go to class.

"Bad dream..." She rubbed her eyes and looked back at the Italian, "Hey Feli, how did I get back here? And how did you get in?"

She didn't give Feliciano a key, and she was the only one who had a key besides her landlord. It dawned upon suddenly as she looked down, who changed her clothes? Her brown hands were sweaty.

"Well," Feliciano sat down at the edge of the wooden bed, "Apparently you drank too much Seyche. You passed out. What are you around forty-six kilograms? You drank too much for your body to handle!"

Seychelles put her head underneath her covers and closed her eyes. "_Oui! Oui! Je sais! _Stop screaming! My head hurts." She whimpered.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." She took off the covers and looked at Feliciano, "Who brought me home?"

"You had a whole group of people take you home apparently. Florence was here and she brought another man who insisted on staying apparently. I think his name was Gilbert or something? Florence said he was very scared for you. Oh! Florence said to also tell you she changed your clothes for you. She left a note before she left and said she had to leave. She said she wasn't feeling too well herself. Gilbert took her back home because he was sober. " Seychelles was still confused, Florence and Feliciano had never met before, so how did she reach him?

"How did you know though? I don't remember giving you a key..." She held her head as it throbbed.

"I came in a few minutes ago before you screamed. Someone called me and left the door open for me so I could check on you." Feliciano looked at his watch and arose from the bed to open the curtains. It was mid-afternoon. "I have to go to school right now okay?" Seychelles nodded and Feliciano looked at her concerned, "Do you think you can go to the opera still?"

It was today? Shoot. Seychelles head throbbed. She couldn't let this chance slip,

"Of course I will go!" She smiled and looked at Feliciano who grinned.

"I'll see you in the lobby then! We'll go in Ludwig's car." He was walking out of the room.

"Okay! Have fun in class, Feli!"

"Thanks! Ciao bella!"

Seychelles heard a door close. Her head still hurt. What did he mean by a _group_ of people coming to her house? Only Florence and Gilbert had come to her house. How did they know where she lived? She had never shown them her apartment. It didn't make sense. She was confused about everything now. How did they find her house? Did they use her cell phone to call Feliciano or Ludwig? Feliciano had just come though, so someone must have stayed. Gilbert had taken Florence home... She closed her eyes, it was too much to think about it. She took a three hour nap as she felt her eye lids glue themselves together.

When she woke up she went to the kitchen. She found tea on the stove and a plate full of pastries on the small kitchen table. She reheated the tea and sat at the table. Today was Thursday... It didn't feel like a Thursday at all to her. She walked towards the stove and turned it off, putting her tea in a cup, she then sat back down. Seychelles sipped her tea and had one pastry; it was delicious. She made note to thank Feliciano for the food. Seychelles had a big sweet tooth as it boosted her spirit and she sobered up. After finishing her food, she brushed her teeth and took a shower.

Starting to dress herself she remembered the events at the club. How was she going to show her face to Gilbert? She had never done something like that before and she felt ashamed, why did she do that? It was humiliating. She zipped her tiny black dress and walked into the bathroom to apply makeup and fix her hair. Seychelles remembered Florence and Francis dancing together, and her chest tightened. Was that the reason she had done what she had? To forget about them? To forget about _him_? She was ashamed of herself, Seychelles had been taught never to do that. It was wrong, you hurt more people than you realize. That's what her grandfather had told her as they sat on the beach and gazed at the sunset. She hoped no one had paid attention to what she had done. Putting her hair in a high ponytail, she regarded herself and then pulled it out; today she would leave it down. Seychelles shuddered as she thought about how glad she was that she had fainted. Would he have stopped her if he knew she was drunk? Or would he have taken advantage of her? She didn't want to think of the possibilities. She was just happy knowing nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>Well, I didn't really get any comments on whether to change it to M or keep it T- rated, so I have decided to make it rated M. It will be changed to an M-rating around chapter 18-20. So we have a while to go. Again, it's a very small scene (about a paragraph), but it does have intimacy. Thanks again, and please review! Reviews really tell me what everyone's thoughts are, and if the story is offensive. Without them, I really don't know. So again, thanks!<p> 


	9. Chapitre 9

As they arrived at the opera, Feliciano jumped up and down for a brief moment, "It's supposed to be the best day to go the opera." The Italian smiled at the German, "I heard that they had something special playing today." Seychelles looked at Felciano. What Opera? She wore a black dress and stilettos to appear taller. Her hair was curled and her dark complexion brought out her light brown eyes along with her pearl earrings. Her dress was above her knees and had a large plain red belt around her waist to emphasize the delicate shape of her body.

As the three walked in the crowd engulfed them. Seychelles looked around herself.

"Feli? Ludwig?" She looked around herself, and much to her fear, she couldn't see them. Where were they? Pushing through the crowd she still couldn't find them. She took her cell phone out and called their phones. No one answered. Seychelles scowled as she remembered that they had her ticket too. This wasn't good at all. "_Zut…_" She put her cell phone back in her purse.

"Well, you look lost, _ma chèrie_." said a seductive voice that spoke into her ear. It was low and persuasive. Seychelles whirled around in shock and glared. He wasn't supposed to be here. She looked up to see the tall young man in a black suit. Francis. Seychelles decided she would have to drink to forget this encounter. His blonde wavy hair covered his ears, emphasizing his high cheekbones and sharp jaw line. Francis still had his stubble on his chin and his blue eyes pierced her brown eyes. He looked tired and exhausted. She flinched as someone bumped into her. Francis moved to her left, his muscular body protected her from the constant squishing and she had to thank him for that, but she wouldn't. Francis smiled, revealing his perfect white teeth. He placed one of his large pale hands on her waist and she gasped at the feel of his touch. Seychelles looked up to see his face.

"Where are you sitting?" He asked gently holding her tiny frame closer to his body. She took a deep breath, feeling exasperated.

"To be honest, _je ne sais pas_. I was with Feliciano and Ludwig and we were separated. Feli has my ticket." Seychelles looked down and felt stupid. Why was he here? She felt dependent on him again. She looked back at him to realize he was bending his legs a little lower again to hear her. Had he always been so tall? She blushed at his touch and then told herself it was normal for him to touch girls like that.

"Well," Francis sucked in air and released it while looking around the crowded room, "I don't see them. _Desolé_. Would you like to sit with me?" He looked at her.

Seychelles felt stupid again; she was like a child to him wasn't she? What was he thinking when he saw her? She hesitated, "I'm okay. I'm sure I will find them by myself." Seychelles tried to wriggle out of his big hand, but it tightened. Francis laughed and looked at her with a sarcastic smirk on his face, "You can't even see past the crowd. Need I say more, I have a box seat where you can see the opera and search for your friends from up there. _Tu comprend_?" Seychelles felt annoyed again. Was this guy trying to show off again?

"You son of a... You just like making me feel like _merde_ don't you?" She muttered to herself and looked around.

"I beg your pardon? I could not hear what you were saying." Francis asked politely with a bitter voice.

"Fine!" She hissed, "I said fine. I will sit with you. _Only_ until I see my friends. _Comprennez-vous_?" She retorted and glanced at the man who held her close.

They both glared at each other; lightning between their eyes, as they both didn't back away from each other's glare. Seychelles turned her head away and the man smiled. She should have stood her ground. Francis smirked, "Come with me then. I will lead the way." He released her from his clutch and walked towards a man who then led the way to the box seat. Seychelles grudgingly moved behind Francis, why did she follow him to begin with? She started to question her sanity.

When they arrived in the box seat Francis casually sat in one of the velvet seats and looked at the other members of the audience beneath him. Seychelles looked at where he was sitting and slowly moved to the seat furthest away from him, but stopped once she saw France glare at her. Had he always been so controlling? Seychelles moved to the right of him with great reluctance and placed her head in her hand. This was not what she had expected. Seychelles tried to think of the benefits of being here and she could still think of a few, she smiled.

She regarded Francis while he looked at the stage and then turned her own attention to the stage as well. The opera had not started yet and she saw the room flood with people trying to find their seats.

"Merci, Francis. For helping me back there with the ticket. I really appreciate it." Seychelles said with a little bitterness. She wouldn't have had to thank him if she had had her own ticket with her. "I owe you. I'm afraid there's not much I can do though." She looked down at her caramel colored hands and started to fidget.

"_De rien._ I would help anyone." Francis said with a smile. What was he, a knight? Seychelles turned her head towards him; he was watching her with fixed eyes. As if observing every movement and breath she made. His blue eyes pierced her soul yet again. She loved his eyes, and she loved his face still. She still loved his smile, but she hated to admit it to herself. Seychelles felt blood rush to her cheeks again, the fact that he made her blush so easily made her vexed. Looking away from him, she took a deep breath in and released it.

"How are your parents?" She asked, hoping to avert his eyes away from her.

"Well. They are well." He turned away coldly, "Maman has arthritis, but it isn't too bad yet." Seychelles looked at Francis. His mother had always been a kind figure to her; she was like a second mother. She touched his hand; it was a bit cold, "_Desolée_, Francis. Tell her I wish her the best okay? It must have had an effect on her piano playing. She really did love that." Seychelles smiled as she remembered Madame Bonnefoy. She loved to play the piano for her and they would even play duets together. Madame Bonnefoy had a strong personality and Seychelles looked up to her for that reason. Seychelles looked into Francis's eyes. Every time she stared into his mesmerizing face she couldn't help but say she was lucky. He smiled, "Oui, Sesel, I will."

The lights grew dim and the curtain opened. Seychelles took her hand off of his and placed it in her petite lap. He called her Sesel. She smiled. Francis was the only one who called her by that nickname. Seychelles couldn't help but feel a bit happy. She felt relaxed; the opera was le Villi by Puccini. Anna and Robert were getting betrothed and they were in love. Seychelles sighed, she_ had _a love like that. She glanced at Francis, and felt her blood boil. It was honestly a love/hate relationship with Francis though. Robert was leaving Anna and pledged he would stay faithful to her. Seychelles rolled her eyes as the first act ended. As if that would happen.

The story was her favorite because it had romance but showed that it could end in sadness. "What did you think of the first act?" Francis asked as the lights slowly increased. He was slouching in his chair and was correcting his body position. "It was amazing." She smiled, "I'm shocked though, this isn't too popular outside of Italy though."

"You're right, it isn't." Francis shrugged and then smiled. Seychelles glanced around the box seat to find that it was empty besides Francis and she. "Do you like it?" She asked and turned towards him.

"It's not horrible, but I've seen better." _Bâtard_. Seychelles turned her body away from him. She started to look for her friends but it was no use. She put her back against the velvet seat and tried to hide her anger. "Francis, _Je_... _Je_... Erm... I have a question."

"I should hope I have an answer, Sesel." She loved and loathed him for calling her that so easily with affection.

"Isn't it odd to sit in an opera box alone? I don't mean to be rude... Erm... Francis..." She blushed, "I just thought it would be depressing without a companion." Seychelles peered down at the people below, dodging his eyes. She didn't want to see his reaction to her question.

"Well, it probably would be, but I am not alone as you can see." He continued to stare and she felt obliged to return his gaze.

"_C'est vrai, mais_... How do I say this… I am not your companion..." Seychelles said bluntly, "I was planning to sit with my friends so _I_ would not be here, Francis." She was annoyed. She felt like she was playing a game. A game in which she could not take the chance of loosing.

"Ahh... You were wondering if I was going to have a companion to sit here with me. My companion..." Francis smirked, "My companion could not make it with me tonight. She said she wasn't feeling to well." Seychelles took out her cell phone and pretended to text Feliciano. Florence really did know how to grab the attention of any guy she met. Seychelles couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. Why should she care about what this man did? Or her friend? It had been four years since their split. Was she the only one remembering? Florence was beautiful and graceful. She also came from a rich background so Francis would suit her well. Florence was prettier than Seychelles in looks and in her personality.

"Shouldn't you keep care of her?" Seychelles asked. She didn't want to look at his face. The curtains opened and she smiled.

"She told me to go to the opera." He whispered in her ear. Seychelles didn't reply. Closing her eyes, she tried to fend off the tears that felt as though they were forming. The opera was so close to the end. It was then that she felt a large hand on her thigh that was beginning to creep up. Her eyes opened instantly and glared at the hand's owner.

"_Votre main_! Take your hand off from me! Who do you think you are?" She was horrified. He had just said he had a companion and then he goes and touches another stranger? _Non! Non! Non!_ His companion was Florence, wasn't it?

Francis smirked and turned his head towards her; he was like a lustful devil.

"Well, I doubt she would know. Besides, you look... How should I put this…" He let out a laugh, "Sad? I thought I might cheer you up, Sesel. Ah, yes. You did say you 'Owed me one' so, why not _ma petite chatte_? Although you say you don't have much to offer, I'd beg to differ." He tried to place his hand on her again but she slapped it off. "I will never! _Never _be sad enough to sleep with you! _Tête merde_! Do you think I'm some kind of tramp that would sleep with you?" Seychelles hissed in a whisper. She was furious, outraged, and wanted to kick him in that vital region he enjoyed using so much. It felt like he was toying with her, as if he _knew _she liked him still. She wanted to cry. If she had known she would feel this vulnerable and weak, she wouldn't have come. Seychelles closed her eyes and gathered as much strength as she could and then opened them. Her brown eyes glared at Francis.

"Francis, if you hurt Florence in anyway. I repeat _anyway_, I will cut your testicles off and feed them to her dogs. She's your responsibility now, and to be honest Francis..." Her throat was tightening as she felt tears starting to form. Not yet. Not yet. "You can talk to my friends, you can date my friend, but... _Je... Je ne..._ I don't… I don't want to see you again." Seychelles rose from her seat and walked, she needed to leave. Francis was soon following her.

"Seychelles. _Ma cocotte_!"

Seychelles put her head down; it was all too familiar. All of those affectionate terms, the girls, the sex. She had thought she was finally finished with it. She couldn't bear the pain.

"Non... Non..." She said to herself ignoring him, as he followed her, "Don't pay attention... Mon dieu! Sauve-moi."

Why was he making her feel worse? He had Florence didn't he? She was outside now, and she stopped while she waited for a cab. She started to cry. Francis touched her shoulder.

"_Mon petit chou_..."

"_Non! Je ne suis pas ton petit chou_! Don't touch me!" Seychelles screamed at the Parisian, shaking his hand off of her shoulder. His blue eyes widened. "I don't want you near me..." Her chest hurt when she saw him and she was reckless when he was near. She had enough.

"Sesel. I-" A taxi had come.

"I don't want to know Francis. Please... _S'îl te plaît_... Don't..." She whimpered as she got into the taxi, "I almost forgot. There's one thing you need to know about Florence, Francis. She loves flowers. If I were you, I would get some for her if she's not feeling well. She will love you for that. _Au revoir, Monsieur Bonnefoy_."

Before he could say anything she asked the driver to go. As the taxi drove away from the opera house she left sobbing.

* * *

><p>So, yeah, this was an interesting chapter. I feel really bad for Seychelles. Well, I will continue to update and so on!<p> 


	10. Chapitre 10

"You're back! How are you feeling? I tried calling you but you didn't pick up." Said a feminine voice, as Seychelles sat beside it's owner. "Sorry, I couldn't find my cell phone." Seychelles lied, but still felt as though it was unconvincing.

"Thanks for bringing me home that night. I owe you one. How was that night for you?" Seychelles asked while copying Florence's notes.

Seychelles had pretended to be sick for a week after the opera. She watched the news, read her books, and slept during that time. She ignored phone calls and knocks on her door, except for Feliciano and Ludwig. Why would she want to talk to anyone after that day? Seychelles looked in front of her to see Gilbert surrounded by friends and a few girls.

"It was great! I got to dance with Francis, and it was wonderful, but I won't go into details. We did have to stop though." Florence pouted and continued, "Seychelles, you're one lucky girl though. Who would have thought you could dance like that! Gilbert was shocked too!" Florence winked at her friend, and Seychelles blushed. It was embarrassing to even think of how foolish she was. "Although," Florence paused, "I did learn a lot about you that night. Is there anything you want to tell me Seychie?" Florence asked while putting her long brunette hair into a messy bun.

Seychelles couldn't think of anything else except the food that Florence had brought her after she passed out. At first, she had thought it was Feliciano who had brought it but it turned out he didn't. "Oh! Thanks for the food you left me! It was delicious!"

"What food?" Florence stopped fixing her hair and gave a confused look.

"You didn't buy me pastries?" Seychelles was puzzled.

"No.."

"That's weird... Feli said he hadn't either. The only people who came into my apartment were you, Gilbert, and Feliciano. You said Gilbert left with you though right?" Florence nodded and Seychelles panicked, "Who gave me the food then?" Seychelles felt herself begin to panic. What if it had been a crazy serial killer? She was too young to die...

Florence rolled her eyes and muttered something underneath her breath.

"What?" Asked Seychelles. Florence looked irritated.

"You know what I found odd? Gilbert and I weren't the only ones concerned about you when you fainted. In fact, Gilbert and I were shocked this person even knew where you lived, including where your bedroom was. It was weird, who knew you would know people who are on the tabloids." _Merde_. Seychelles felt the blood leave her face and her eyes widened. She knew didn't she? Florence smirked, "You should have seen Gilbert's face when he was told by that someone that they would watch over you that night. Poor guy, he brought me home afterwards. Do you want to guess now?"

Florence frowned and her eyebrows furrowed in anger. "You know what I don't understand? Why you didn't tell me you knew Francis. Did you think I'd go after him knowing that? Or did you think I'd be jealous?"

"Florence I'm so so-"

"Do you know what made me upset the most? The fact that Francis had to tell me about your past relationship. I'm going to get over this, but I should hope you know I'm not an idiot," She smiled gently, "If it makes you feel better, I have morals too." Florence was done fuming.

"I'm sorry Florence. I really am." Seychelles started to feel tears stream down her face. She hadn't expected everything to hit her face.

"It's okay, I guess, but don't pull stuff like that again. You shocked all three of us. You should say thanks to Francis for what he did. At first I was wondering why we were so close to where you and Gilbert were dancing but then I noticed there was something when he ran straight towards you when you fainted and picked you up. He wouldn't let Gilbert touch you. I was shocked. Do you have his cell phone number?" Seychelles shook her head.

"Here, I'll give it to you." Florence started to write the number down.

"Thanks. Florence, I have a question..."

"Ask away."

"Were you invited to the opera?"

"There was an opera? Oh god, why would I want to go? You know very well that they put me to sleep." She laughed quietly and handed Seychelles the piece of paper "Here's the phone number. I think it's time you fixed the damage."

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let's see what Seychelles does now... Please continue to read and review! See you in the next chapitre!<p> 


	11. Chapitre 11

Seychelles paced back and forth in her small corridor with her cell phone in her hand. She was nervous. What happened if he picked up? She shook her head and sat down in the corridor against a wall. She had to call him and thank him, she also had to say sorry for being an asshole. She dialed the number, and took a deep breath as the phone continued to ring. The phone went to voicemail and Seychelles smiled to herself. She didn't have to talk to him yet. Thank goodness. She took a deep breath as it beeped for her to leave a message. "_Salut_, Francis! It's Seychelles. I got your number from Florence the other day. I was wondering if we could talk? It's not urgent or really important so you don't have to call if you don't want to though." Actually, she thought, he really didn't need to call at all. "Bye Francis. My cell phone number is probably on your caller id now." She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. At least it was over.

Seychelles' turquoise dress got in the way as she got up from the wooden floor. She couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that Florence was not with Francis, but did that mean she wanted to be with him? She couldn't tell anymore. What were her feelings towards him now? Was she sure she liked him? She felt like she was the only one living in the past. Francis could have anyone, so why would he even bother with her? Francis was also too sexual for her liking, which was troublesome. When they had dated he would kiss her and lightly grope her, but nothing else. Whenever she thought of that, she couldn't help but feel like she had been a child compared to the other girls he would have affairs with.

Seychelles moved towards the kitchen and started to clean the dishes. Did Francis really do what Florence had said he had? She shook her head as she tried to remember. She remembered trying to look for Florence and Francis but not seeing them. She shook her head and her ponytails hit her face. It didn't make sense! How come Francis didn't tell her at the opera that he had helped her? Why did he lie about inviting Florence to the opera? Nothing made sense. Seychelles put the last dish away, and started to wash her hands. She was confused by the whole event.

Picking up her shoes, bag, and cell phone she walked out of the apartment. She needed fresh air and advice, and she knew just the place. Leaving the apartment, she walked toward the market. It was a good thing it was a Saturday; that was when she saw them. As she walked toward the old vendors, she waved to them and they smiled.

"_Ça va_?" Asked Mr. Rossini.

"Eh.. _Comme ci, comme ça_. _Et vous_?"

"Ah… _Quel raison_?"

As the young girl told her woes to the old couple they looked at her in awe. "_Qu'est que tu dits? Mon chèri_! Are you hearing this?" Exclaimed Madame Rossini as Seychelles put a few vegetables in a bag and handed them to a customer. Some days, Seychelles would help the old couple with their work. They were like family to her.

"_Oui, oui, oui._ I heard." Monsieur Rossini nodded as he received money from a customer.

"What is wrong with her?" Continued Madame Rossini.

"_Je ne sais pas_... Er..." He turned his head to look at Seychelles, "What is wrong with you?"

Seychelles shrugged. "_Je ne sais pas_, Madame! What am I going to do? A part of me wants to forget him but another part of me wants to keep him closer... This isn't love! This is a mess!" Mrs. Rossini took her by the hand and dragged her to the very back of the stand where they both sat on empty wooden crates.

"Listen to me... Okay?" Mrs. Rossini said to her as Seychelles nodded, "I will tell you about how Mr. Rossini and I met." She smiled and took a deep breath and looked at the back of her husband, who was helping a customer. Mrs. Rossini turned back to Seychelles. "Me and my husband met as children, we were childhood friends. He was a real jerk back then," Mrs. Rossini chuckled, "but then again, I was a real pre-Madonna back then too. We dated and we were almost inseparable to a point until the time I cheated on him."

"Mrs. Rossini... Why?" Seychelles was shocked. They never seemed to have trouble.

"_Je sais, je sais_... I was lonely, he was away doing business and I had a man friend who would make me laugh and I cheated. It was wrong, I know. When Monsieur Rossini found out. He left me. Years later we saw each other again and I was still in love with this man." She pointed at Mr. Rossini and gave a ghost of a smile, "I tried to get him back, he was very handsome then and to this day, he never realizes it though and I had to fight to get him back. I begged him to give me another chance and he did after I told him everything." A tear left Mrs. Rossini's eye. "What I am trying to tell you is that you should really give him another chance and talk to him. Ask him for the truth, you m-" Seychelles phone was ringing, it was Francis. Her eyes widened.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Rossini asked while looking at the girl who was letting the phone continue to ring. "It's Francis... Maybe I-" Mrs. Rossini grabbed the cell phone out of Seychelles hand and opened it, "_Une momente, s'îl vous plaît_..." She looked at Seychelles and they both got up.

"Talk to him. Don't be stupid." She gave Seychelles the phone and her bag adding a few extra vegetables and pushed her to leave. "Come back soon to tell me!"

* * *

><p>Ta da! Well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We'll see what happens next!<p> 


	12. Chapitre 12

"_Voilà_! This is where we will be staying!" The French man started to grin while leaning on the old door of the hotel suite. Seychelles gawked at the spacious room. They were placed in a chateau and were given one of the best rooms apparently. She moved into the room and saw the beautiful and alluring red colors surrounding her; it was beautiful. As she advanced into the room, she felt Francis's presence behind her. Why was there only one bed? Seychelles stared at the bed from top to bottom. Its cream colored drapes on its canopy covered the wooden pegs of the head of the large bed. It was a beautiful bed and beautiful room with many decorations. She looked at the ceiling to find designs on the ceiling and a chandelier. Why was there only one bed? Seychelles turned around to find Francis standing near one of the windows, looking at her curiously with his blue eyes.

"Francis..."

"_Oui,_ _ma chèrie_?" He shifted so he stood straight and smiled, Seychelles stood near the bed uncomfortably.

"There is only one bed here..." Seychelles pointed at the large red bed and sighed, "I can rent a room."

"Non, non, ma chèrie. Please... I cannot let you." Francis's hand grabbed her hands and brought her to the other room of the suite. Seychelles was completely confused. Even during the car ride he would not tell her where they would be going or staying. He would not even tell her why he had invited her or what he was doing when he had called her. All he had told was to pack for a few days and that he would pick her up before five in the evening that day. His voice had sounded strained and concerned and there was background noise as well at that time.

"Why not?" Seychelles cocked her head to one side.

"My dear Sesel, I need you to stay with me because I need to bring a... How should I say this… A partner? You called me and I thought you might like to come." His accent was thick and his blue eyes were attracting her again.

"Why must I stay in the same room?"

"Because, you must act like my lover." Francis gave a nervous smile and looked as though he was scared.

"A lover?" She scoffed, "Francis, I am not your lover!"

"Please Sesel, pretend to be for this!" He was on his knees kissing her hand. "There are people I need to speak to here and my parents will be here and I can only trust you!"

"Your parents?"

"Oui, _ma chèrie_. This is really important... I can only trust you." Francis got up and sat on the yellowish gold couch and gave a sigh of despair. "Please. I will owe my life to you after this. Please?" His blue eyes were pleading, and she felt a part of herself being tugged.

"Fine... I can sleep on the couch." She couldn't believe she had fallen for this again.

"Nonsense! I have never let a woman sleep on a couch!" He was appalled and Seychelles stared. How many girls has he been with? "You will sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the couch!" Seychelles regarded the couch and Francis, and gave out a laugh.

"Francis," she laughed again and sat down besides the French man while playing with his wavy blonde hair, "I doubt that you will fit on the couch. You need to sleep comfortably, sleep on the bed."

"Ahaha... I can only do that if you sleep in the bed with me..." He winked and she removed her hand from his head quickly. Seychelles had almost forgotten that she wasn't supposed to fall for him. Or at least, she didn't want to fall for him.

"Non, _I_ will sleep on the couch Francis." She glared at him and he sighed in defeat.

"Oui, my Sesel, you will sleep on the couch." Francis, scratched his head and turned away from her, "You are still stubborn... Unbelievable..."

"I'm sorry?" Seychelles almost snapped at him as she heard his remark.

"Nothing, _mon petit chou_." Francis jumped, and quickly gave a smile. Seychelles nodded and moved away from the couch to pick up her stuff. It was getting late.

"Is there anything happening tomorrow? As your 'lover', I suppose I need to go with you."

"Non, not tomorrow but, the day after. Maman would like to see you. She said that you two would spend the day together before the day of the ball." Francis had placed his glasses on and was sitting at the desk looking at what appeared to be a schedule.

"Ball?" Seychelles looked at the man who had casually placed one leg over the other.

"Oui, Sesel, a ball. It is a custom for people, where most formally dance."

"I know that much!" Seychelles moved towards the bathroom and stopped, "Maybe I can tell maman the truth about your scandalous adventures?" Francis turned in his seat, horrified. "I am kidding." Seychelles smiled.

As much as she felt like she was struggling with her feelings, she had to admit, she felt relaxed and could actually talk to him again. It felt like before, except, the only difference was that they were a tad older.

As Seychelles started to undress in the bathroom into her nightclothes she felt a part of herself pleased. She couldn't understand why but she started to smile. Seychelles looked into her bag and took out her checkered shorts and worn out t-shirt. She was sleeping on a couch so it would not matter. As she closed her suitcase she saw things she had not packed. "What the…?" Seychelles pulled out a lacy black thong. She didn't remember packing this… Need she say more, she didn't remember buying it. The only person she could think of who would do this was Florence.

Seychelles sighed; Florence must have packed this in for her. Unbelievable. She moved her suitcase out of the bathroom and into the closet while taking out a few blankets. Francis was in the room still, sitting at the desk reading a few articles. Seychelles looked at her wrist it was almost twelve at night, she put the covers over her body and put the pillow underneath her head and watched him. Francis was always focused when it came to reading. She remembered reading stories with him on dates and their tiny jokes. Seychelles smiled and then yawned.

"You should get some sleep Francis... You need rest." Seychelles said softly as he looked up with a relaxed face.

"I will. You needn't worry."

"I can't help, but worry. It's you after all." They both chuckled and stared at each other.

"I will... _You _need to get some sleep." He replied and chuckled. Seychelles closed her eyes and started dozing off. "You have fifteen more minutes. Go to sleep, mon ami." She mumbled as she turned her body into the couch.

* * *

><p>Well, maybe things will get interesting from here? Eh? Please continue to read and review! Merci! :)<p> 


	13. Chapitre 13

Seychelles felt safe and warm as she lay down. Surprisingly, the couch was really comfortable; she turned her head and felt something at the edge of her feet. Seychelles hid her face underneath the covers and looked to find that she was in the bed and that Francis was dressed in a suit and tie. When had he picked her up? Seychelles glared at the man underneath the sheets and then turned, he had moved her _again_ from the couch. She felt his body leave the bed and walk. Seychelles closed her eyes and pretended to sleep as he came closer to the head of the bed and kissed the top of her head. "_À tout_, Sesel..." Seychelles heard the door close and she pulled the covers off of her head. She looked around herself.

"_Stupid_. I said _I _would sleep on the couch. Tch…."

Tonight, she would make sure he would sleep in the bed. Seychelles got up from the bed and stretched. Today she was going to meet Madame Bonnefoy, in the lobby at two. Seychelles looked around herself; it was bright as usual. Regarding the alarm clock, she found that it was eleven. As she took a shower and got dressed she started to wonder why Francis said he trusted her. Just because they knew each other, four years had passed. A lot could happen in four years. She could have been a crazed psychopath for all she cared.

Although, Seychelles did feel proud to be someone the French man could trust, but she couldn't help but feel a part of herself still unsure. She and Francis had been talking to each other again. Seychelles didn't see him yesterday until the evening when he had rushed back to the room and asked if she wanted eat out with him. Afterwards, he had to leave to go back to a meeting. Seychelles tried to stay up to see him come back to the room but fell asleep. She couldn't help but feel relaxed when the man was with her. Seychelles wanted to be beside him as much as she wanted to deny it.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in her usual high ponytail with a red hair tie and she wore a yellow dress that came a little above the knees and a turquoise belt around her waist which made the dress fluff out at the bottom. The belt had a silver swordfish as the centerpiece. Seychelles slung her worn out bag across her shoulder and placed her high wedges on her small feet. Would Madame Bonnefoy still remember her? She took the key Francis had left her from the desk, and walked out of the suite.

As Seychelles went into the lobby of the hotel, she saw a frail woman with signs of aging sitting down in a chair. The lady was wearing a black skirt which came a little below her knees and a pink blouse. Her blonde and grey hair was placed in a neat bun at the top of her head. Was that Madame Bonnefoy? Seychelles approached the old lady, "Madame?" The matron jumped in her seat and then looked at the young girl, her eyes widened.

"Seychelles? You are here?" The aged woman got up from her seat and hugged the girl.

"You still haven't grown much." She eyed the small girl from head to toe.

"_Oui_, madame. How are you?" Seychelles gave a smile while trying to ignore the comment about her height, and her physique.

"Good. Although, I am tired of having to wait for Francis's lover to come down here. It is rather annoying. Francis has started to have bad taste in woman." She scowled, "How is he going to find a good wife? How am I going to become a grandmother?" Madame Bonnefoy gave a disheartened sigh and looked around herself. "Where is the girl? Have you seen her yet? I'm getting scared. What kind of girls does Francis bring to important events?" She looked around the lobby again. Seychelles looked at her and bit her lip.

"Madame, I am with Francis..." Seychelles clutched onto her old purse and looked at Francis's mother.

"You?" Francis's mother smiled and grabbed her hand while dragging her into a taxi, "I'm glad it's you. When did you two get back together? You have a lot to tell me. We're going to go shopping right now."

"Right now? _Mais_, madame! Shouldn't we get a bite to eat?"

"Non! I saw a few dresses for the ball and we need to look at them before they are bought!" Seychelles sighed; Madame Bonnefoy always did enjoy shopping for high priced fashion items.

"Madame Prix! This is the girl Francis brought!" Madame Bonnefoy screamed as she walked into the store. She looked back at Seychelles, "She will help us find a dress."

Seychelles looked at the dresses they were all so pretty but they were too expensive. She was just a college student. These dresses were in the thousands, how could she buy it when she knew it could almost pay for a year of good fish, and a bit of her tuition? A lady around her fifties arrived; her glasses were at the edge of her sharp nose and her pale skin made her short flaming orange hair seem off.

"This is the girl? She's nothing like you said! She's very cute!"

"_Je sais_, Francis made up with his old lover! She is very cute. This is the only girl he has ever been serious about." Seychelles almost laughed at the comment, which was a lie.

"Well," Madame Prix looked at Seychelles, "what is your name?"

"_Moi?_" Seychelles looked confused.

"_Oui, Vous_! You are the only one in here besides Madame Bonnefoy." she and Francis's mother laughed. Seychelles blushed from embarrassment.

"Seychelles."

"Hmm... Seychelles... What a pretty name... Let us find you a dress..." As she started to look at dresses for the young girl, Seychelles shifted uncomfortably.

"Non... I can't buy one. They are too pretty for me." She looked down. They were also too expensive. How could she pay for that when she was living off of a very small amount of money each month? Madame Bonnefoy looked at her and smiled as she looked at a dress for herself, "I will pay for your dress."

Seychelles felt even worse. "Non... Madame, I cannot let you. I will feel bad."

"Nonsense! This is to pay for not seeing you for the past four years! Here," She grinned, "If I will not pay for it. I will make Francis pay for it. Is that okay? He needs to get you a gift to begin with, and besides, maybe _you_ could give him a surprise by what you wear." She winked.

Seychelles thought for a moment, well, Francis did owe her one for coming and from what she had heard from Madame Bonnefoy; the ball was one of the biggest things in the city. Her dresses would not manage. Seychelles sighed; she had almost forgotten that she was Francis's lover. She would figure out a way to pay him back. Maybe she could pay for the dress over time?

"Okay… As long as Francis pays for it then." Seychelles forced a smile. "When is the ball?"

"Saturday of course! Did you not know?" Madame Prix said as she rushed towards Seychelles with five different ball gowns in her hand. "Try these on!"

At the end of trying on all of the dresses handed to her, Seychelles found a beautiful white dress with black lace around the edges of the dress. It showed her back and was tied by straps of the dress being crisscrossed and forming a bow in the back. It came to the floor and flowed smoothly.

"It's perfect. Francis will buy you this one." Seychelles turned to find Madame Bonnefoy smiling and coming into the dressing room. "You know, I'm glad you are with Francis again, Seychelles. When you left him, he became a completely different person. I'm shocked he could get you again. How did he do it? You should have heard him on the phone when he said he had a surprise to bring. He sounded like he was getting married!" Madame Bonnefoy laughed.

Seychelles was puzzled. Francis? _The _Francis she had been staying in the same room with for two days?

"Madame, that is something you should ask Francis." Seychelles winked and they both laughed. She was horrible at making up stories so it was best that Francis made it up.

After the meeting with Madame Bonnefoy, that night with Francis in the room, Seychelles sat on the couch reading a novel she had brought for the week; she was wearing her pair of night shorts and worn out t-shirt.

"Francis, I think we need to figure out a story about how you asked me out again." Francis was getting ready for bed in the bedroom when he gasped. "A story? You could not make one up?"

"_Non_, Francis, _mon chèri_... You know I am not a good liar." She looked up from her book. Had she just called him darling? It had slipped out so easily from her lips.

"Ah! You called me _chèri_!" Francis came into the room she was in with his nightshirt in his hand, he was grinning. Seychelles sighed and looked back down at her book.

"Yes, I did. Now, hurry up and get to sleep. You need rest!" She closed her book and moved to the other room and sat on the bed. Francis looked at her with curious eyes.

"You are sleeping here?" His accent was thick as usual and he looked completely taken aback.

"Oui. Francis, I noticed you've moved me from the couch twice. You need more rest than I do. You come back late in the evenings and leave early in the mornings. What you need is a bed that is comfortable. _Not _a couch."

"Are you suggesting we sleep together?" He was starting to grin as he quickly went to turn off the lights in the other room and lock the door. He walked into the bedroom and got into the bed.

"In a way..." Seychelles hesitated, "If that is the only way to get you to sleep in the bed, I will. We will sleep in the same bed." Seychelles grinned as she slid in bed next to him and placed a large pillow between them. Francis was shocked and disgusted by the pillow, "What is this?"

"My border. We are sleeping in the same bed for your sake and you will get sleep." Francis sighed.

"Fine, I will sleep here. _Mais_, Sesel..."

"Hmm...?"

"Call me your darling again..." Seychelles blushed as she looked at Francis. Luckily the lights were off and he could not see her blush.

"You will always be _mon chèri_. Now go to sleep." Seychelles turned in the bed and Francis chuckled.

"_Merci… Bon soir, mon amour_."

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you continue to read! Again, thanks in advance for the reviews.<p> 


	14. Chapitre 14

Seychelles opened her eyes as she felt something warm holding her close in the bed. It was cozy and she didn't want to move, as she turned around slowly to find the French man holding her and the barrier gone _again_. Francis looked at her and smiled, " Good morning Sesel. How was your sleep?" He held her closer and Seychelles closed her eyes as her face became buried in his chest. It was too early to fight with him; or anyone in general. Seychelles gave a sigh, "Great, I guess. Francis, why is the pillow gone again?"

"Ah..." He chuckled, "I got scared?" Francis gave a trite smile and gave another uneasy laugh. Seychelles laughed at his pathetic excuse.

"Liar. Don't you have to go to a meeting?" Seychelles opened her eyes and moved so that she was propping her head up with her hand. Francis started to play with her hair.

"I said I was going to come late."

"Why? It is your own meeting and you are three hours late, that will give a bad impression..." Seychelles yawned and put her head back down.

"Non, non! It's fine! I said I was helping you get ready for the ball tomorrow." He was holding her closer to his body, and Seychelles blushed. She had almost forgotten that tomorrow was Saturday.

"All right." Seychelles nodded and opened her eyes; his hand touched her smooth coffee colored face delicately.

"How did you know I was three hours late?" She felt her cheeks burn as she saw his blue eyes staring at her. Seychelles had been looking at his schedule that he kept on the table before he left for the past few days, that was the only way she could have known. She looked at him and mimicked his laugh.

"I'm psychic?" Francis gave her a skeptical glance and chuckled.

"Of course you are… Sesel," Francis held her chin up so that she was eye to eye with him, "are you ready for the ball tomorrow? Or do we need to get you a dress?" Madame Bonnefoy hadn't told him yet? She guessed it was so that it would 'surprise' him; Seychelles sighed, "Oui. I'm ready."

"Bien! Well then," Francis rose from bed and walked towards the bathroom door, "I will be taking a shower. Would you like to join me?" He grinned teasingly as he opened the door. Seychelles scowled at the remark. "Non!" She threw the pillow as he went inside the bathroom and shut the door. "Stupid! Why would I want to go into a shower with you?"

"Because you would _enjoy it_!" Francis sung while in the shower. Seychelles rolled her eyes and lay in bed still half asleep. After five minutes she forced herself to get up from the soft bed, she couldn't help but smile because of the silly man. Seychelles started to undress from her night attire. She sighed, the only underwear she could find that was not packed away in her bag was a red pair of lingerie, which had stripes on it. She slid on the underwear and bra. Seychelles heard the soft click of the bathroom door open. She heard not only herself gasp, but also the sound of the French man's whistling suddenly come to a halt.

"_Yoohooo..._." Francis walked into the room with only a towel around his perfect waist, "_I am enjoying the view! Merci Beaucoup_!" _Merde, merde, merde_! Seychelles gasped. When had he finished taking a shower?

"Don't look!" She picked up her pair of jeans and a coral blouse and turned away from him as he sat on the bed.

"_Non, non, noooonnnn!_" Why was he singing still? Seychelles put the outfit on and glared at the man who was putting on his usual suit. She sat on the bed next to him as he looked at her; he was trying to put on his tie. "Can you tie this for me?" Francis turned his body towards Seychelles and she sighed. "Oui, Francis, I will tie it for you." She moved her body towards him and slowly tied the knot for the tie, Francis watched her with a calm composure and smiled. "I am really glad you came. You know that right, _mon mignon_?"

"I know that." She finished his tie and looked at him. They gazed at each other and smiled. Seychelles looked away from him and got up from the bed to pick up her purse and put on her shoes. She felt blood rushing up to her cheeks. Why is it that she always felt calm and smitten with him around? She shook her head at the thought, "Are you ready to go?" She asked as Francis stood up and towered over her as usual.

"_Oui. Au revoir, ma chérie_." Seychelles felt something kiss her lips. Her eyes widened as she saw him walk out the door. She heard the French man's voice sing out in the corridor, "_Merci beaucoup for the kiss aussi!_"

Speechless, the girl closed the door behind herself, and walked toward the café just outside of the hotel. She was happy she didn't have to meet with anyone today, and she had brought her book along with her. As she finally arrived at the café, she sat down and ordered a cappuccino. As she tried to read the story, she couldn't as she could still feel his lips on hers.

Seychelles started to blush at the thought, she couldn't believe she had enjoyed his tiny kiss. She also couldn't believe she was more embarrassed about the kiss than sleeping in the same bed with the man. She giggled at the memory of Francis's singing. He did that a lot back then too, he hasn't changed much at all. Seychelles felt an odd feeling come back over her again. Was this love? She didn't know how to express the feelings she had when she saw Francis, Seychelles felt stupid again. She had only spent a week in a room with him and she felt like she was in love with him again. Seychelles took a sip of her drink.

She had known him for so long, and she had missed him when he was gone secretly, but did that mean she was in love? When she saw him reading, she wanted to go behind him and hug him. She wanted to put her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. Seychelles thought about how Francis had brought her into the bed and had not tried anything. Was this a sign that he didn't want her? Seychelles was questioning herself again. How could she express these feelings? Could she tell Francis them? She tried to imagine herself telling the French man. Would he return her feelings seriously?

Tomorrow was the ball, maybe she could tell him then. Seychelles knew she would have to take up the courage to do it but she needed to finish this. If he said no, verbally or in body language, she would finally get over him. If he didn't... Seychelles sighed. Would that mean he loved her as much as she did?

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Again reviews and comments would be appreciated! Merci! :)<p> 


	15. Chapitre 15

Seychelles sighed as she prepared herself for the ball. She was nervous; how was she going to tell him? The night before, she watched him sleep next to her and tried to imagine herself asking him. She sighed; the only idea that worked was talking to him alone at the ball. Maybe after they danced? Seychelles nodded her head in approval. She slid on her dress and tied the bow in the back. It was incredibly long and she almost tripped over the end of it. She needed her stilettos; Seychelles grabbed the ends of her dress and walked toward her shoes, where she then put them on. Dropping the ends of the dress, it flowed down to the ground. She walked towards the bathroom and looked at her face.

She had applied eye shadow, mascara, and a little eyeliner. All she needed was to add the lipstick and fix her hair. She looked at the clock. Shoot. She had five minutes. Seychelles applied the lipstick and looked at her hair. Maybe she could leave it down? She untied her ponytails and let her hair come down. She was shocked to see herself. Her eyes were large and her pearl earrings stood out from her dark complexion. Was this even her?

She looked around herself. The last thing she needed was her pearl necklace and her black clutch purse. She heard someone knock on the door. It must be Francis, she thought. He said he would pick her up and they would leave for the ball. "Coming!" Seychelles put the pearl necklace around her dark neck and grabbed her purse. She looked at herself in the full mirror, she was still short but was at least a little taller. Seychelles couldn't help but admit she didn't look bad. She opened the door to find Madame Bonnefoy wearing a strapless green ball gown and a pair of diamond earrings. Madame Bonnefoy gasped. "You look beautiful!" Seychelles and Madame Bonnefoy hugged each other. "Merci Madame." Seychelles smiled.

"Non! Non! Call me Maman!" Seychelles was questioning Madame Bonnefoy. She still wanted her to call her maman? It made sense in a way; Francis's parents were like Seychelles adoptive parents.

"Oui, maman..." Seychelles felt awkward; it was going to take a while, "Where is Francis?"

"Ah..." Madame Bonnefoy took her hand, "Are you ready to go? I can tell you as we walk?"

"Oui." Seychelles closed the door and walked with Francis's mother.

"He was in the middle of a meeting still. So he said he wouldn't have time to come back to the hotel to pick you up. I told him I would pick you up."

"Oh... He must be very tired. Should he really go to the ball if he's working so hard?" Madame Bonnefoy stared at her and Seychelles looked at her with timid eyes.

"Non! This ball is to celebrate him taking over the family business of course! We have been planning this for years! You know that."

"Ah… Desolée. I forgot for a moment." Seychelles lied. If it had been planned for years how come he sounded like it was such a small little thing? Madame Bonnefoy looked at her.

"It's okay. We all forget." They walked into the elevator. Madame Bonnefoy sighed, "My little boy has grown, I am so happy he has you next to him."

"Ah merci Mada-"

"Non..." Madame Bonnefoy gave her a look.

"Merci maman. I am glad I have him too." Seychelles smiled and Madame Bonnefoy did as well.

"Francis, is a lucky man. Seychelles, I don't think you realize it yet." Seychelles looked at the old lady. What was she talking about? "Voilà! We are here!" Madame Bonnefoy and she stood outside of the entrance of the grand ballroom of the chateau. It was beautiful. "Are you ready to go in?" Madame Bonnefoy smiled and Seychelles forced a smile out of herself; she was nervous. "Of course, maman."


	16. Chapitre 16

As Seychelles walked in she felt like a small child again. There were so many people standing in the grand ballroom, she saw a group of musicians playing music. Seychelles looked around herself, there were people glancing at her, she couldn't help but feel herself become a little diffident. Madame Bonnefoy brought her to where Francis stood. He was wearing a tuxedo and his blonde hair was down. He still had his stubble, and his blue eyes were bright as usual. He looked incredibly handsome and mature. Francis was holding a glass of champagne and was talking to a few others.

"_Bonjour_, Francis!" Madame Bonnefoy hugged her son and whispered something into his ear. Seychelles looked at her and the old lady smiled. What was Madame Bonnefoy doing? "Look who I brought!"

She took Seychelles by the hand and brought her closer to Francis. Seychelles blushed, how was she going to tell him her feelings when she felt like she couldn't even say hello to him?

"Bonjour, Francis." She gave a timid smile and looked into his eyes. He smiled at her and bent down to kiss her cheek. "You look beautiful Sesel, but then again, you are always beautiful." Seychelles blushed again. How could he say something so embarrassing when people were watching him?

"Merci Francis." She smiled.

An old short man who had blonde-gray hair smiled at her and approached her in the group surrounding Francis. He stood next to Madame Bonnefoy. "Do you remember me Seychelles? It's been a while..." He had a low voice similar to Francis's.

"Of course I do!" Seychelles moved with her dress, swaying gracefully with each step, she hugged the man. "It's nice to see you again Monsieur Bonnefoy!"

"Non! Non! Non! Call me papa!" Monsieur Bonnefoy smiled just like Madame Bonnefoy had.

"Oui, papa. How are you doing?" Seychelles felt a sense of relief surge over her. They made her feel relaxed and not as scared.

"Bien! I can finally relax now that Francis is taking over the business. Is he treating you well?" Seychelles blushed at the question. She had almost forgotten they were pretending to be a couple.

"Oui, he is keeping care of me very well as usual."

"That is good. He is always talking about you whenever he has a chance. Take care of him all right?"

"Alright, papa." Seychelles nodded.

Madame Bonnefoy smiled. "HenryI would like to dance. Shall we go?" Monsieur Bonnefoy grinned at his wife. "_Je le pense même aussi_." Madame Bonnefoy giggled and the old couple left. Seychelles smiled; they were still the same.

Seychelles felt a large hand come around her small waist, she looked up knowing it was Francis and smiled.

"So this is the girl you made us stop the meeting for!" A man with short blond hair and green eyes looked at her; he had an English accent. Francis's face became a little red.

"What are you talking about? I did no such thing!" The group surrounding them laughed. Seychelles looked at him, "What is this about stopping a meeting?" She asked. Francis chuckled and tried to ignore it, but the British man answered it.

"He was checking his cell phone in the middle of a meeting and saw a missed phone call and immediately called them back. I don't blame him for that now. Good job, Mr. Bonnefoy." Seychelles felt a hand bring her waist closer to his body; she looked at Francis. Is this when she had heard whispers and things moving? Francis's face was red, but he calmed himself down. "Well, I am glad I did call her immediately. People like you would put a collar around her and call her your own." He joked giving the English man a verbal slap across the face. The group of people surrounding them laughed.

"Sesel, this is my partner in the business. Mr. Arthur Kirkland." Seychelles looked at the two and felt a sense of competition between the two. She shook the English man's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kirkland." She smiled and he did the same.

"It's nice to meet you as well."

Seychelles looked around herself there were so many people here. She heard someone on a microphone, "Excuse me. We will now have dinner." Francis released her from his strong grip. "Shall we go and take our seats, _ma chérie_?" He smiled and Seychelles smiled, as they moved away from the ballroom and towards a large dining area that was decorated with beautiful ornament. "Francis?" They sat down at the seats they were given near the stage.

"Yes my Sesel?" He smiled and looked nervous. Seychelles sighed; she wanted to ask him why he didn't tell her anything. She wanted to tell him her feelings she had started to grow again for him. She held his hand with one of her own and put on a gentle smile, she could do tell him later at the ball. "Relax."

"I will. I will. Don't worry. Although, may I have a kiss for good luck for when I give my speech?" Seychelles looked at the French man and then around her, she had completely forgotten that they were not the only ones at the table. Madame Bonnefoy was watching them with animated eyes and it made the young girl feel blood rusb to her face. "Maman is watching us. You know that?"

"_Mais, Sesel. Tu est mon trésor."_ Francis's voice was low and seductive as usual. He was whining in a lovable way. Seychelles blushed.

"Fine Francis." He smirked and turned so she could give a peck on his lips. "Merci, _mon petite chou_." Seychelles blushed. Sitting next to her she found Mr. Kirkland who was busy talking to himself. She looked up at the stage to find Monsieur Bonnefoy holding a microphone.

"Salut! I am glad that everyone could make it for this wonderful celebration. I hope you enjoy the food that will be served! I know I will." He joked while rubbing his stomach. "Before we eat though, I would like to give a toast to my son and say I am proud to give you this wonderful company we have built over many years. I hope that you and your future wife will help us develop the company even further. With this being said, let us celebrate! Cheers!" He raised his glass up and Francis's face became a slight pinkish color from embarrassment that only Seychelles could see.

Future wife? Seychelles looked at Monsieur Bonnefoy, then at Francis, and then at Madame Bonnefoy. She was still a pretend girlfriend, what was this about becoming a wife? She was completely confused. Madame Bonnefoy looked towards her and winked and Seychelles smiled. This was confusing her to a point where she was now trying to go with the flow. Everyone stared at them and applauded as Francis nodded his head and said thank you. They heard a few others speak and then Francis got up from his seat. "It's my turn I guess."

"_Bonne chance,_ _mon cher_! You'll be fine." Seychelles said as he stood. Francis walked towards the stage and took the microphone from the last speaker. "Merci beaucoup, for coming here, everyone." He smiled at the crowd with a warm hospitality.

"I hope that as the new owner of the Bonnefoy Book Company, we will bring more prosperity to our work and that we will continue to enjoy life as it should be lived. I have so many people to recognize mais," Francis chuckled and the audience laughed, "I will have to keep it short so we can eat. Maman et papa, merci beaucoup for everything you have done for me. I don't think I could have come so far without your help. Arthur," a few people laughed as they saw Francis start to grin. "Thank you for being a great partner in business. Without your little jokes I think the work place would have been boring. Et last but not least, my Seychelles." He smiled and the audience became quiet as they paid attention, "Thank you for being there as my partner in life, at the end of the day I can say I am home. Without your support, I would be lost." Seychelles blushed as she felt not only his eyes on her, but the eyes of others. What was he talking about they had been talking for in the same room for a week, and initially they were not on good terms at all. "With that being said. Let us enjoy the food and then dance! Bon appetite!"

The guests applauded and Francis descended from the stage and sat down at the table. "You were great Francis." Seychelles said with a smile and Francis smiled back, he brought his head down towards her ear and whispered. "Merci Sesel. I meant every word I said." He looked at the others who were trying to speak to him and started to speak with them. Seychelles started to eat her food and think to herself. What did he mean by that? Seychelles decided to let it go as they had their meals and spoke with people. Maybe when they danced she could tell him her feelings.


	17. Chapitre 17

Seychelles walked with Francis to the Grand Ballroom after the dinner had ended. The orchestra had started to play again and the ballroom was full of people dancing gracefully. Seychelles looked around herself, there were so many couples and pretty girls around her. She was starting to feel doubtful about how she compared to them. Seychelles shook her head; she needed to focus.

What was going on here? _She _was the one who was supposed to be telling him her feelings, but everything was so confusing now. She didn't like the fact that she was swimming in unknown water. Seychelles tried to remember everything. Monsieur et Madame Bonnefoy called her his future wife, Francis had called her his life companion just for staying in his room for a week, and Francis was officially the owner of the Bonnefoy Book Company and this was his party for the celebration. There was too much missing for her to understand. Why didn't he tell her he was in the middle of a meeting when she had called him? Why did he act like it was a little event despite the fact it had been planned for years? Why was there so much being hidden from her? What really disturbed her was the fact that she had heard of a wedding date somewhere during the dinner for Francis and herself.

Francis stood behind her as she touched her head. This was too much to deal with. "Would you like to dance, _mon amour_?" Seychelles looked at him. He was smiling like usual and his eyes were full of hope, she couldn't help but feel a surge of relief sweep over her. "I would love to." Francis came closer to her and put one hand on her waist and the other in her hand while Seychelles put her other hand on his shoulder. They started to move and Seychelles's eyebrows furrowed as she payed attention to her steps. The last thing she wanted to do was step on his feet when she couldn't see her own feet due to the dress that flowed to her feet. "Francis, I'm sorry." Francis looked at her curiously.

"_Pourquoi raison, ma chérie_?"

"I might step on your foot on accident." She looked up at him and laughed, Francis gave a low chuckle and held her closer. "Don't worry. It's happened before."

"Sesel," Francis looked at her and then spun her, "You look very pretty with your hair down. You should keep it down more often." Seychelles blushed. Why did he tell her things like that? She knew he said it to so many other girls, but didn't he know that it meant much more to her? "Merci, Francis." She looked at him and saw his calm composure again. "What's wrong Francis?"

Francis looked alarmed. "What do you mean?"

"You have that look on your face again. What are you thinking about now?" He looked at her and smiled. Seychelles rolled her eyes. He couldn't hide it from her, she knew him very well despite the long period of time they had away from each other. Seychelles looked around herself. She saw more people watching them. Why were they staring at them? She looked at Francis, the water she was swimming in felt like it was getting deeper. "Francis, why are there are so many people staring at us again?"

"Ah, _mon petit chou_. I am the new boss remember? That is a reason. Wouldn't you agree?" Francis chuckled and glanced around the room. Seychelles felt a frown come on her face, what did he mean by that is a reason? She didn't believe that was a reason for future wife and wedding date. She looked at the French man and raised an eyebrow,

"Francis, that doesn't explain the future wife and wedding date. Can you explain that for me? _S'îl vous plaît_?"

"What are you talking about?" He chuckled and looked at her, "That was a little joke my parents had made." Seychelles sighed in relief. She could imagine Monsieur et Madame Bonnefoy saying something like that after making her call them mamman et papa. Should she tell him her feelings? Was this the right time? "Francis..." she sighed and looked at the man she had feelings for, "I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" He looked at her with a concerned face. Seychelles put her head down. Was she ready to tell him everything she felt for him? Could she tell him? She looked back into his eyes and started to speak again. "Francis, Je... Well... Um... I-"

"May I intrude?" A tall girl with black hair and green eyes looked at Francis and grinned. She had skin that looked like porcelain and her face was flawless from what Seychelles could see. The girl wore a red ball gown that flowed out and made her a dazzling spotlight. Seychelles felt her heart plummet, she was not only smaller than her; she couldn't compare herself at all. She felt like she knew the answer now. Letting go, she got his hands off of him. Francis's eyes widened as she saw the girl, Seychelles saw his face and felt a surge of pain hit her.

"You may." Seychelles said while smiling, she couldn't believe she was saying this. Francis held onto her waist tighter and she chuckled at the fact. "I was going to take a break anyway, _mon cher_. Please continue to dance." She smiled and she stepped aside as she saw the other girl step into her place with grace and structure. Seychelles felt her petite cœur plummet further into her stomach. How was she able to smile like she meant it right now? She was shocked she had actually lied very well for the first time; then again, this was the first time she had lied to herself. As she walked away she heard Francis call the girl's name and the tall girl laughed.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed these last three chapters! Things are heating up I guess, I feel terrible for Seychelles... Well, please continue to read and review!<p>

Many thanks,

La Chatte de la Musique


	18. Chapitre 18

Seychelles stood outside in one of the ballrooms balconies. She had a glass in one hand and in the other, the side of her face as she peered at the surroundings of the chateau. She chuckled to herself, how stupid could she be to continue to have hope! She turned around; everyone was inside dancing still. She had snuck out while avoiding the areas Francis was dancing with the girl and avoiding where not only his gaze went, but also where his parents and other guests were watching. She was almost happy she was basically invisible. Almost, of course.

She saw the trees and the moon outside, it looked like a full moon from what she saw. Seychelles sighed and looked at her cell phone she had kept in her clutch purse. It was almost eleven at night. She had spent forty-five minutes out here and no one had looked for her. Seychelles couldn't help but feel a tinge of pain electrify her frail heart. She turned to see the tall girl and Francis moving towards the balcony, they hadn't seen her yet. Seychelles moved behind the door of the balcony. She could hide out here behind the door, it was too dark to see anything besides what was in the light from the ballroom. She put her cell phone on silent and sat behind the door of the balcony.

Francis walked along side the tall girl and they stared outside at the view Seychelles had just seen. "Sophie... Non..." He stood next to the girl and stared at the view, he was frowning and the girl was smiling. "Don't try to deny it. You missed me. Why do you think I came back?"

Seychelles felt a part of herself stabbed. Francis turned to where Seychelles was sitting and stared, Seychelles gasped. He couldn't see her right? He couldn't. He looked away from the door and back at the door. "No Sophie, I didn't miss you, in fact you ruined everything." He stood while clenching his fists. Seychelles started to feel hope come back until she saw Sophie come closer to Francis and grab his face in her hands. "Well, I'll remind you. You left me to go to the opera remember? I think you owe me a kiss." She pulled him closer to her and kissed him. Seychelles felt tears come from her eyes, Florence wasn't the girl he was talking about; it was Sophie. Seychelles got up and removed herself from behind the door. The tall girl jumped and then smiled, "Ah, merci. Ms.? Desolée... I don't know your name... Thanks for keeping care of my Francis for me until I came back. I really appreciate it." Seychelles felt her throat tighten again, she didn't want to see Francis's face, his eyes, nothing. "Ah, it was nothing. Excuse me, I have to go now. It was nice meeting you... I'm sorry what is your name?" Seychelles held her pain in for a moment as the girl said Sophie with a proud voice. "What a beautiful name!" Seychelles smiled. Well I hope you enjoy the rest of the night!" She walked away and quickly ran out of the ballroom. She was sobbing now as she walked into an empty elevator and went to the room. Seychelles couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to fall for it again. She started to pack everything she had brought into her bags. She was done with everything, how could she have believed him again? Seychelles laughed as she felt her tears come down her face yet again. She took her hair and put it into a high ponytail.

She couldn't believe she was wearing the black thong and bra Florence had bought her. She felt a part of herself die again. She didn't have time to take of the dress, she was going to write a note to the man who had hurt her once again. Seychelles sat at the desk where he worked and took out a pen and paper. She wrote down everything she felt. Seychelles wrote of her love for him and the fact that she hated him for his cheating and that she had thought she could never trust him again. She wrote of he feelings when she saw him at the hotel in Paris, and when he had taken her back to her apartment, she wrote about the jealousy she had when she thought he was dating her friend. Seychelles felt tears drip onto the paper. She quickly locked the door with the bolt just in case Francis tried getting in and she was writing, he would see her leave him once and for all. Seychelles sat back down and continued to vent to the point where the pen was leaving marks on the wooden table. She was almost done. Seychelles marked the letter with the ending with _brûler dans l'enfer_. She put it in an envelope and sealed it leaving it on the table.

She moved towards the bathroom she had to wash her face before she went downstairs to ask where the nearest train station was. After she washed her face she picked up her bags and moved towards the door and opened it. Francis wasn't even there to stop this time. She felt tears rise again but she forced them down, now was not the time. She was done with everything. Finished. She hauled one bag around her shoulder and the other she rolled across the floor towards the elevator. The elevator rang as she was a few meters from it, the door opened and the French man came out alone.


	19. Chapitre 19

As Seychelles saw Francis come out of the elevator she felt like screaming. She wasn't sad anymore, she was furious. No, even worse, outraged. Francis was breathing heavily and was moving towards her. Seychelles glared at him, there was something burning inside of her. Was this hatred? "Move. I don't want to see you, Francis."

"_Mon am_-"

"Enough with the _mon amour_! Screw the _ma chérie_! Screw everything you have said to me! I don't want to hear it!" Francis's eyes widened and Seychelles rolled her eyes. "Did you think I wouldn't say this to you?" She laughed hysterically, as she felt tears forming again. Not right now, she screamed in her head. She could not allow tears to form right now. She couldn't spare any more tears on the man.

"Listen to me!" Francis was pleading like usual, "_Desolé_! Let me exp-"

"Non! I will not let you explain anything!" She laughed again. "You should hear yourself. I have heard this so many times now. I will not listen! _Casse-toi, tête merde_! Just go and eat shit!" She was shocked she was saying this. She wanted to slap him but she pushed herself to move forward towards the elevator. Francis grabbed her bag from her hand and took it towards the hotel suite. Seychelles ran back to the hotel suite to get her suitcase but knew it was hopeless.

"Fine bastard! I will leave it here with you! You can keep it! You… You _connard_!" She walked away from the door and moved in the direction of the elevator. The dress was getting in the way as she started to trip from her stilettos, She heard him running back towards her, "Will you please listen to me?" He exclaimed he was furious. Seychelles's eyes widened, she had not heard him scream at her like this before. She laughed. "Now you scream. I can scream too. Did you know that? Would you like to hear it?" She screamed again, "Go to hell!" and walked towards the elevator. Francis was furious and moved behind her and clutched her wrist tightly to the point where it hurt.

The bag on Seychelles's shoulder fell off as she felt the pain surge through her wrist. She took her other hand and slapped him across the face. "Don't you dare touch me you asshole!"

"I will! If you don't listen!" He screamed at back at her while the mark started to show where she had slapped him. Seychelles laughed, "I told you I'm not listening! Tell whatever you needed to tell me to your _petite_ _Sophie_. I can imagine she wants to hear _everything _you have to say." She laughed again while trying to shake off his clutch but it was too tight.

"You are such a pain!" He was screaming at her too now, "You little _salope_!" Seychelles was shocked. Did he just call her a bitch?

"You're a real asshole! Who wants to hear you speak when all you do is speak shit and screw people! Now let go of me, bastard, I said I am done! _J'en ai assez!"_ He looked at her with eyes full of so many emotions and Seychelles smirked as he let go of her.

"Welcome to how I feel, asshole. Now, hand me my other bag before I tell someone you hired a prostitute!"

Seychelles turned around towards the hotel suite and opened the door to pick up her other bag. Her stilettos were killing her. She started to walk out but before she could even exit the room Francis appeared at the door. "Move! I am tired and I need to find the next train out!"

"Non!" He barked at her with a stronger and deeper voice as he kicked the roll away bag out of her hand and pushed her to the ground. Seychelles choked on her own words as she felt her head hit the floor. Was this even him? The bags she had packed were on the floor next to her but the only way to get through was going past Francis who had closed the door and had locked it. "I said listen damnit!" He screamed once again and Seychelles flinched. She stopped herself, why should she be scared? There was nothing to be afraid of; this man couldn't hurt her anymore than he had already. She got up from the ground and went up to him, "I said non, non, non! Did you not hear that? You're words are like dog shit to me! Who would want to hear them from you?" Seychelles slapped him across the face again and he grabbed her wrist even tighter than before. Seychelles yelped as she tried to hit him with her other hand. Francis grabbed her other small wrist and clenched it even harder. She screamed in pain yet again, as he started to move her to towards where the couch was.

Seychelles spit on the man's face in hope that he would release her but it did the opposite. "_Putain_! You live in your own world, don't you?" He released one hand and slapped her across the face. Seychelles's face stung. This was the first time he had ever done that to her. She was furious.

"Me? A _putain_! Ha! You should call yourself one! You never paid attention to my feelings when we were together! All you did was pay attention your feelings your _dick_ had!"

"Moi? You were too scared to even look at anything besides me!"

"You asshole! Go screw yourself!" She was yelling so much. Seychelles kicked him in the crotch and he released her completely, holding his crotch in pain.

"Don't worry." Seychelles smirked and took a deep breath, "_Sophie_ can make you feel better." She moved towards her bags quickly to hear that she was being called a whore again. She ignored it felt strong hands grab her waist roughly and throw her on the couch again. She felt bruises on her body ache in pain. He jumped on top of her and laughed. "You never listen do you? Do you know how hard I tried for you?" He was yelling at her with his face right in front of hers.

"How?" She spat back, she didn't remember any trying what so ever, "All I saw you do was kiss the tramp! She's your _real _lover. How come you're not with her? Am I just your boxing bag now?" She screeched as she felt her hair being pulled by the French man. She pushed against him with all of her might and he fell to the floor with a thud. Her hair was a mess and she threw her stilettos at his body and tried running but he grabbed the ends of the dress while on the floor and pulled. She heard the dress rip and she stopped. Seychelles felt a part of herself go crazy as she screamed and jumped on top of the man.

"You asshole! Why can't you let me get over you! Get out of my life!" She was hitting his chest with her fists and he screamed back while grabbing her frail shoulders and throwing her underneath him. She thrashed underneath his large body.

"Shut up Seychelles! You are such a pain!" She continued to hit him and kick with all of her might but she knew it was hopeless. He moved his body in fear that he had hurt her and she kicked him again. Francis fell to the ground and she went on top of him and started to pull his messy blonde hair.

"Non! _You _are the pain! You humiliated me in front of so many people! I've had enough of you! Get out of my way!" She growled and felt a strong blow hit her in the rib cage. She felt as though a bone had broken in her body as he picked her up and shoved her against a wall. She gasped from the pain that was surging through her body. Her dress was torn in so many places and her hair was all over the place. Francis was clutching her to the wall so hard she gave out a loud yelp again. She kicked him in the groin with her knee and he flinched and pushed her harder against the wall.

Francis was a mess with his white shirt having little tears now. Seychelles started to feel herself breath harder to a point where her body was shaking. She wasn't going to give up so easily. She grabbed his hair with as much strength as she had left and laughed. Francis flinched from the pain and glared at her as he took her body away from the wall and then slammed it back against it. Her back hurt like crazy now, her small legs were around his waist as she felt his breath on her neck. Seychelles tried to hurt him again but he threw her on the wooden table. She grabbed his shirt and tore it like he had done to her dress to get back at him and tried kicking him yet again but it was no use, as he tore her dress even more to a point where she felt the straps of the dress were completely broken and the only thing holding the dress to her body was Francis's chest. She ripped his shirt with all her might in hope to do damage to the man's suit. The dress had been so expensive and he had ruined it so easily.

Seychelles looked at the man who was holding her body roughly. It was as if all he wanted to do was hurt and destroy her. His shirt was completely gone now and her dress was in shreds on the ground. She couldn't breathe as she felt his bare chest on her almost bare body. She glared at the man who held her closely with a killing aura and pulled his hair again, he was breathing even harder.

"Why can't you listen to people?" Francis said while panting and glaring at her. Seychelles glared back with a cold glare in her eyes as lightning passed between their eyes.

"Why can't you understand my feelings?" She was breathing heavier as she felt him come closer to her and hold her tighter as he pushed her deeper into the desk. Seychelles felt something inside of her becoming aroused as he forced his lips on hers and pushed his tongue into her. She closed her eyes as she felt his tongue move in her mouth roughly and she grabbed his hair out of anger as he started moving her towards the bedroom. "I hate you." She said as she took a breath and was forced underneath him. He was kissing her collarbone and taking off his pants. "I know." His naked body came on top of her and she felt him touch her bosom while trying to remove her bra. He removed her black thong and Seychelles felt so many emotions come over her as their bodies became entwined. Her sadness and hatred were forced together with an almost animalistic lust that became stronger with each thrust he did. She was gasping and screaming his name as he started to grunt from the passionate mess that had been created. Seychelles started to cry as they reached a peak and let go from the world as he removed himself from her. She was panting in exhaustion as she fell asleep without any knowledge of what awaited her in the morning.


	20. Chaptitre 20

Seychelles woke up with sharp pains all over her body. It was hard for her to turn as she felt a naked body besides her own. She felt a hand stroke her face gently. Seychelles turned around to face the man she had said she hated the night before. Her head throbbed from last night. How could she have been stupid enough to sleep with him? She stared at his pale chest while avoiding his blue eyes. The last thing she wanted to see were his eyes. Seychelles felt his gaze on her and didn't look at him. She was now one of the girls he had slept with, she was no longer special. She felt stupid for giving herself up to him as she laid in bed with him. Seychelles remembered the anger and lust that had overcome them and she felt ashamed of her naked body.

"Good morning, Sesel." Francis smiled at her and she looked at him with sad eyes. He was still using the little terms of endearment on her; it was funny how it didn't make her feel as happy as before. Seychelles forced herself to look at his face.

"Good morning Francis." She felt a part of herself dead. She got up from bed and opened her suit case to pick up some clothes and she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

After taking a shower and getting ready she left the bathroom to find Francis out of bed in a pair of boxers sitting at the table. The room was a mess, shreds of fabric were everywhere and there were things that were thrown on the ground, luckily, nothing the hotel owned was broken. She picked up her belongings and packed them away. She wanted to leave, she felt humiliated and brought to shame by what she had done. Seychelles slung the bag over her shoulder and smiled to herself, he had no reason to chase her now. She took her suitcase in her hand and started to walk towards the door.

"She _was _a lover, Sesel. We were lovers for a while but even so, I didn't find it to be serious. I don't understand why she was here. I won't lie to you any more." Seychelles turned around to find him sitting at the desk with his glasses on his face and the letter she had written to him on the desk opened and read. "I'm sorry I never paid attention to your feelings."

"Don't you think that it's a little too late?" Seychelles asked bitterly as she sat on top of her suitcase, she was right next to the door. Francis chuckled, "Probably. Although, I was hoping for another chance."

He looked at her with hope and Seychelles ignored it. He continued. "I never told you why this was a huge event because you would never have come with me. _Je t'aime_,Sesel. Every word I have said to you this whole time is true." Seychelles looked at him as she felt her strings being pulled at again.

"Put yourself in my place Francis. Would you stay with someone after they cheated on you so many times you can't count?" Seychelles felt tears forming again. She felt weak, "How do I know you aren't lying to me again?"

"I wouldn't stay with the person unless I loved them with all of my heart. Sesel," Francis got up from the chair and moved over to where she was sitting and came down on his knees, "I didn't just meet you by coincidence. I asked someone to find you for me and once he found where you were, I came back to Paris again. Sesel, I'm sorry if I ruined your life again, but you brought me back to a better life. I missed you." Seychelles' eyes widened. He asked someone to find her? That could explain the stalker. She sighed in relief, but then brought herself back to the serious subject they were discussing.

"When I saw you again, I felt so jealous of the men stealing glances at you." Francis said with a bitter face, "When you danced with that man... What was his name..." He started to touch his stubble on his chin as he went into deep thought.

"Gilbert?"

"Oui! That man! I realized you had changed so much." Seychelles laughed at his comment with a sarcastic manner.

"I think everyone changes in some ways Francis. If we didn't no good would come out of life." She looked away from the French man as he held her left hand.

"_C'est vrai_, Sesel. _Mais,_" Seychelles felt a tear come down her face again. Why was he trying to talk her out of leaving again? Didn't he know it was already painful to leave after what had happened the night before?

"Francis... I think we both know you are done with me." She chuckled and wiped her face, why was she crying again? "You got what you wanted now and there is nothing else." Francis's eyes were wide with shock.

"Do you think that is all I wanted from you?" He gasped and Seychelles gave a laugh full of morose.

"That is all you want from the girls you meet." She stared into his eyes and felt another tear fall off of her face.

"Sesel,_ mon_... Non... I won't call you that if it bothers you so much." He hesitated as he continued to find right words to use, "Sesel, I want everything from you. I want your laugh, your smile, your anger, and sadness. I want everything. I want to hear you speak to me about everything in life. I _love_ you. I really mean it." Seychelles felt her eyes widen. How could he say these things so easily? Francis sighed as he looked into her eyes and realized she was still unsure. He knew just as well as she knew him. He was still holding her left hand in both of his, "This hasn't gone the way I had planned at all. I know we haven't seen each other for years Sesel until recently, but I don't think I can live without you again. I really don't think I can."

His eyebrows were furrowed and he was serious. Seychelles looked at the man. She didn't see this often. He got up and moved towards his torn up tuxedo, to pull out a small velvet box. Seychelles didn't know what to think with his haggard look and the mess on the ground. "I was hoping to give you this yesterday when the time was right." He gave a nervous chuckle, Seychelles gasped as he kneeled on the ground and opened the box. Why now?

"I know I have been terrible to you, mais, Sesel. I _really _love you!" He was pleading and she saw an almost desperate look on his face that shocked her even further. In the box was a platinum diamond ring. What was he doing? Seychelles remembered Monsieur and Madame Bonnefoy saying future wife and hearing somewhere a question on the wedding date. Was he secretly planning all of this? Seychelles didn't know what to think now, she felt the part she had just killed slowly coming back. How could she believe he wouldn't cheat on her still?

"How do I know you won't cheat on me again?" She felt her hands shaking as she tried to take everything in, "The only difference is that there is a paper to hold us together. You make things so difficult on me, you know that?"

"I swear on my..." Francis thought carefully trying to find the best thing to swear on. "I swear on mon cœur Sesel, I will swear on that because you are my heart and I will never want to hurt it."

Seychelles looked at him and couldn't help but smile, he was being serious about everything he said to her. She chuckled at the cheesy remark and saw his distressed face; she tried to remember if she had ever seen him this serious but couldn't. Francis looked at her as he continued to kneel with the ring in one hand and her hand on the other, he couldn't tell if she was laughing from anger or happiness. Seychelles sat down on the floor next to him and smiled. "Francis, I love you too."


	21. Epilogue

Sitting down on the cool wooden bench, Seychelles looked around herself. It was a sunny day with a few clouds in the sky. The park was crowded, children were playing, and couples were walking around on the grass. A vendor was passing out balloons to people a few feet away from her. She smiled to herself as she heard screams of laughter fill the air. She looked down at her hands; on her left hand was a platinum ring and wedding band. It had been two years since Francis had proposed to her. Seychelles chuckled to herself; they probably wouldn't have finished any of the preparations for the wedding if Madame Bonnefoy weren't there. Seychelles closed her eyes; so much had changed since then.

When the Frenchman proposed, Seychelles said yes, but needed to go back with Feliciano and Ludwig so that she could graduate. She visited Francis at least once a month, and he would visit her each time he came for a business trip. Madame Bonnefoy had decided that she would prepare all of the wedding details and had called Seychelles frequently to ask what colors she wanted for the wedding. Madame Bonnefoy had visited so many times to check on Seychelles, that she had to give her an apartment key during that time. Seychelles smiled; she was now finished with college and was married. She couldn't believe it still.

A little boy holding a little toy car ran past Seychelles and tripped, falling to the ground. He was about to cry when a tall man in a black suit picked him up from the ground.

"Ah... _Non, non, non, mon ami_. Be careful." The little boy started giggle as the man put him down and touched his nose, "If you cry, make sure the little girls watch you okay?"

"Oui, monsieur." The little boy nodded and Seychelles rolled her eyes as she watched the scene. What kind of man would teach a little boy that?

"Where are your parents, _mon jésus_?" The man's voice was low and had a strong accent. The little boy pointed to a couple sitting on another bench a few feet away.

"_Allons-y_. Let's have your maman look at your knee." He took the little boy's hand and brought him to his parents. The tall man turned around and started walking towards where Seychelles sat.

"Bonjour_, mon petit chou_!" He leaned down and kissed Seychelles on the lips as he sat down and put an arm around her. She smiled, "Salut Francis. What did you say to that little boy?"

"Ah," He scratched his head and looked at her with an uneasy smile, "To be careful, of course."

"_Non, non, mon chéri_, after that." She chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, just a little advice. That's all, _ma chérie_."

"You gave advice like that to a little boy?" She looked at him and started to laugh.

"What?" Francis gave an innocent stare, "It is the best advice."

"That? That only brings girls to him. Nothing more. You should know that."

"Ah..." He chuckled, "It brought me more than that though."

"_Vraiment_?" Seychelles looked at him with a look of disbelief, they were married and he was able to say that so easily without getting scared?

"_Vraiment_. It brought me you, _mon mignon_." He kissed her cheek and she felt his facial hair tickle her face. Seychelles blushed; Francis was very cute despite his stupidity at times.

"Well, don't say that to our child all right? I don't like the idea of our baby knowing that." She said eyeing the man down. Francis's eyes widened.

"_Un bébé_?" He exclaimed while moving so that he could observe his wife carefully.

"Oui, un bébé Francis. Why would I want our baby to know that?"

"You are..."

"Pregnant? Oui, _mon chéri_. I checked."

Francis got up from the bench and stood in front of her. Seychelles looked at him with a puzzled face.

"What's wrong Francis?"

"Ma chérie, you are sure you checked?"

"Of course I am! Why would I lie?" Seychelles stood up and looked at the man. She was offended. Why would she lie about this?

"Sesel!" He picked up the small woman and smiled, "This is fantastic!"

Seychelles looked around herself, a few people were staring at Francis, who was carrying her bridal style.

"Francis, put me down! It's embarrassing!" She whispered as the man laughed and nodded. He put the girl down and she sighed in relief.

"_Desolé, mon amour. Je suis très heureux_!" He touched her stomach and smiled. Seychelles was shocked; she didn't expect this much excitement. Francis took her hand and smiled. "I love you, Seychelles." He leaned down and kissed her yet again. She smiled.

"_Je t'aime_, Francis."

As Seychelles walked along the Seine with her husband she smiled. If she hadn't come to Paris she probably wouldn't have seen Francis again. She remembered Mrs. Rossini and the odd people she had met in the short amount time. Paris was always full of surprises, that was what someone had told her. Seychelles touched her belly and looked at the river. This was Paris for her; this was her new home.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of the story! I hope you guys enjoyed it! For the moment, I think I'm done writing fanfiction stories, so I'm sorry to those of you who are waiting for a sequel to Our Sadistic Love. I may or may not come back and write, it just depends on my workload during the academic year. I'm also sorry to those of you who are offended by any of my stories, they are just stories after all. If you have any questions please feel free to message me... Also, reviews would be nice. Thanks for all the support and love,<p>

La Chatte de la Musique


End file.
